Truth Never Fails To Amaze
by Taylor310
Summary: Another break up and day of Tori being driven completely insane...whats new.Update:This story hasn't been worked on for about two years now and you don't know how bad I feel after rereading everyone's kind words of support and encouragement.With growth there is change and there shall be change it this rst off:This story shall now officially be M rated!...among other things
1. Chapter 1

**The Slap**

**Tori Vega: Currently outside Beck's RV FREAKING OUT cause I have no idea what to say…..help…**

**Mood: Desperate **

Beck's POV

Opening up his slap account the most recent post imminently popped up. Since Tori's was the most recently posted (as always) hers was at the top of the page. Re-reading it, he knew he had to look outside his own RV just to verify that its contents were true. Of course she would be standing right outside pacing back and forth in an attempt to sum up the exact same courage that had allowed her to come here in the first place. He sighed in pure frustration knowing exactly why Tori would come out here at this time of night and he knew it was nothing he neither wanted nor was prepared to hear without losing all commpoiger and telling her a few things they'll probably both end up regretting in the end.

Getting up Beck went over to his refrigerator knowing that it would be awhile before Tori even got anywhere near his door. Beck had to rack his own brain to fide answers on what to say or more importantly do. The way he saw it he really only had two options. Lie his butt off while using every acting skill ever written or simply tell the truth. "Fuck it" Before either of them knew what was going on the door was open wide presenting a calm, not to mention quite amused at the moment, Beck staring straight at the one and very startled Tori Vega.

Tori's POV

Okay, understatement to say she was slightly startled. Tori was scared shitless. Especially when she saw the slight hint of frustration in Beck's eyes before he witness the very gracefully Tori Vega fall flat on her ass after hearing the door abruptly open without warning. The real reason she fell had more to do with how much hotter Beck seemed to look in the dimly lit LA sky then the evil door that did not warn that it was about to be open with a jerk by the one person she really wasn't prepared to talk to yet.

"You okay Tor" she quickly got up with any dignity she may still possess, which at the moment wasn't much "Yeah fine. Never been better" she continued to brush imaginary dust off her clothes as Beck stood there just watching her. Willing her to stop and look at him. She reluctantly obeyed "So you wanna come in or were you planning on me coming out as you paced back and forth hysterically outside my RV" "I wasn't hysteric. Maybe close to it but never hysteric" Beck chuckled in response before asking again "So in or out Vega" She looked down at her feet before taking a defiant step "In" was the last word spoken between the two before the RV door was closed for the rest of the night.

It was a full awkward moment before anyone said anything until Beck finally said something not being able to handle tenseness one second longer "Vega" It was lame he knew, but at the moment it was all he had. "Oliver" she said back in their quorcky teasing fashion. That didn't mean he couldn't hear the tenseness in her voice just as clearly as he saw it a few minutes ago. "So what can I do for you" Beck asked me as he set down on his orange cautions eating an apple like she saw him do plenty of times whenever she came to visit him. "You know I actually have a really good here other than to visit my supper cool best friend Beck Oliver" "Do tell" He simply eyed Tori over his apple as he let her continue with her ramble. Simply because it was a lot more entertaining than the uneditible disruption that was to come. "…this friend is so cool that he would never blow up on an incocent bystander that was simply trying to help out her friends and possibly sticky her nose where it didn't belong" "Hmmm. You'd think this friend would learn after the last time she tried to 'help'" "Well seeing how it worked so well last time she thought she'd give it another try" Beck shock his head knowing she'd never wanna know the reason behind it being over this time a probably everyone time they 'broke up' since one Tori Vega walked into his life. Plus he didn't wanna put that on her especially not when all she wanted from him was a best friend. Any other day or night he would play that part to a T but not tonight. If Tori knew any of this she would have said something right then and there. Possibly what he wanted to hear possibly what he didn't. Cause while she may feel one way she was determined to make herself feel another. Biting her lip Tori took a step toward Beck and set down next to him. "She really does miss you Beck and she knows she was stupid" Tori could feel Beck looking at her but she knew if she looked her mettle thick exterior would quickly crumble leaving her completely vulnerable to her true feelings and begging for Beck to just get over any stupid new fight Jade and him have come up with this time because every second she was alone with him like this she couldn't help but wonder why the hell she wasn't in his arms_. Fuck Tori are you seriously thinking about that right now while he's like two inches away from you. If you wanna get through this in one piece banish any thoughts of Beck right now cause him and you are never going to happen._ As if to infasise his point Beck stood up walking to the other side of the room fiddling with an old retro styled radio across the room. Which wasn't very far away considering they were in a RV! But it was still a good enough distance way that Tori could let out a sigh of relief…..at least that's what she told herself it was even though her heart was squeezing in determination to tell her the truth.

Beck's POV

Turning and switching knobs, Beck finally found his regular fuzz in. It became clearer as he slowly turned the dial in the direction the station had been found. It wasn't until she had put her hand on his shoulder that he knew Tori was behind him. He swiftly turned around not even listening to the song that had just come on even though it fit his situation perfectly. "Tor…" "You never responded …to anything..I ..I said" Tori said hesitantly as she looked at Beck's face which was still cast down "With good reason" he said as he tried to make a B line back to his bed or even outside anything that just wasn't so close.. "No. Tell me" he forgot how stubborn she could become sometimes. He rolled his eyes in frustration. She would never want him the way he wanted her. He itched to touch her, feel her, make love to her._ God I have to get out of here before I do something we'll both regret_. This time he successfully made it around her and was heading straight for the door before he heard Tori call out his name in pure desperation.

"Beck" Tori didn't know what she was doing she just knew she couldn't let him walk out that door, it was written all over her face that she just wanted him to stay but as what was the question. It was time Beck found out. Turning around he took strides to Tori until she was pushed against his RV wall with Beck's arms on guard on both sides of her body. "Tell me the truth Tori why do you want me to stay. And don't you dare say 'so you can get me back with Jade'"

Tori's POV

He was so close that if she was on her toes her lips would be pressed against his for the second time. She didn't know what to say, all she knew is that she couldn't let him walk away not now not ever. So she simply said what came to her head first "I don't know okay! All I know is that I can't let you walk out that door. All I know is that I can't ever see you walk away from me especially not with that look on your face" " What look" he asked dumbly "That look that you want nothing to do with me ever again. That look that I make your life a whole lot harder than it already is and its best if you just get rid of me as soon as possible" "THAT'S NOT TRUE" "I don't even know why I'm here anymore. This was obviously a big mistake and Jade just really needs to deal with her own problems…" "Tori" She was off on one of her rants that took her forever to shut up. He didn't have forever so he took his hands off the wall and gently grabbed Tori by both her arms bring her into a kiss that he hoped would show everything that he hasn't been able to say for so long.

He pulled her even closer sending shivers through her entire body. She could tell his lips wanted to savor every aspect of her from her lips to her thighs and on if they had be aloud. A low frustrated growl was heard as he reluctantly pulled away from his prisoner. Tori smiled up at him with flushed apple cheeks and swollen lips that he longed to touch again but he knew he had to talk to her before they did anything else. Tori was lead over to Beck's bed that had small pillows on it making it look more like a small couch then a bed now. "We need to talk"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Boo I'm sorry guys I had started this chapter earlier today but my computer had shut down on me. Any who this chapter is for all the people who currently has reviewed and favorite already. You guys are the best Plus I plan to make this chapter better then the one I started with! So HA take that computer!**

Beck's POV

He didn't even realize he was racking his hand through his hair until Tori took it and placed it in between her own. It had become a nervous habit and he never understood how it always seemed to fall back into perfect place. Looking up at Tori he could see her beautiful brown eyes looking at him. As if they had been waiting for his darker ovals to meet hers. _Damn I love those eyes._ "Tori I love you and I don't know if you feel the same way but I do and I don't wanna fide it from you any longer" Tori still hadn't said anything but he had heard the catch in her breath. It felt good to tell her as if it made it real and the more he said it the more he knew just how true it was "I love you I love you so much…" He was caressing her cheek when he felt the warmth of her hand meet his. "Shhhhh I get it" Tori said before capturing Beck's gorgeous lips between her own.

Tori's POV

He tasted sweet from his apple with a hint of mint. He always seemed to taste like mint. Without her noticing Beck had taken her from his side and placed her on his lap instead, where he was now caressing her body with his slightly rough hands. He must work on cars more then she thought. Her own hands intertwined within Becks hair as her lips proceeded to move down his neck with butterfly kisses coursing a low growl to make its escape.

Tori smirked as she continued on with her path down his flawless neck. Beck took his hands and drew Tori's lips back to his "God I want you" Beck muttered between their kisses. This caused Tori to hold on tighter as Beck's tongue slipped into her mouth, circling her tongue with his causing her to moan into his mouth.

Beck's POV

He wanted more and he would have gotten it if his phone hadn't interrupted them, "Ignore it" he said throwing his phone over his head to where it landed on a heap of orange across the room. Just as he had lain Tori on her back making it easier for his lips to take full advantage of the rest of her body his phone with off again. He hadn't even heard it this time seeing how he was kinda preoccupied. Tori brought his face back to hers but instead of kissing him again she said something he really didn't wanna hear instead "Maybe you should answer the phone. It may be important" "Do I have to" he almost whined "Yes" she said with a smirk and proceed to push Beck up so she was able to free herself from under him. Beck on his own two feet again stood up in frustration and walked over to where he had flung it "Fine"

It was his mom saying she was only 'checking' if everything was okay because she had seen Tori come over earlier. Earlier meaning nearly two hours ago. After successfully easing any worries she had they were invited over for a late dinner. Which was a good thing cause it was past nine and they were both starving. Sitting around the table with his mother, little sister, and Tori; he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun with his family. Still laughing from a story his little sister Hannah had told earlier he almost automatically fell back into his old routine. Once all the dishes were collected from the table him and his mom walked into their island kitchen to wash the dishes. "I've missed you" Beck's mom said coming up behind him and placing a motherly kiss on the side of his head "Yeah I've missed you too" he said returning the affection by squeezing her around her waist. Beck and his mom continued to talk about school and her job, just catching up, until his mom had decided it was time she got some answers about this new girl in his life. "Sooooo Tori" eyeing his mom who was standing at his side currently putting away a dish she had just dried, he could clearly see what his mom was doing. "What about Tori" "Nothing I was just wondering..you know I like her right" "I figured" After finishing his last dish he turned from the sink and dried his hands with the cloth that was kept near the sink. He was now facing his mother who was putting away a few more dishes "Mom just spit it out" She stood up with a pout on her face. "Fine I was just thinking how she might make a better girlfriend for you and I'm only saying this because of how much you were smiling tonight" "Mmhmm" "Plus I really like her and she doesn't scare me" Beck laughed at his mom and how she could me so honest like a four year old at times. Honestly if Jade was here instead of Tori he probably wouldn't be laughing right now. He had only invited her over to have dinner with his family once. He got everyone to be there, even his dad and little sister (who he had to bribe but hey at the time he thought it would be worth it) But that night was a disaster. Somehow things just went from bad to worse. First his dad had been in a terrible mood; seeing how it was long after he had moved into his RV and joined Hollywood Arts instead of some ivy league high school like all of his friends kids. Second his sister had just got her period and had had a horrible day and was in no mood to commerce with some dark witch who was dating her brother (which is what she called her from that day out….the girl knew how to keep a grudge) So it was up to his mom and him to smooth things over. But Jade wasn't helping with her constent nagging about wanting to see his new RV. It was as if she didn't care if she got along with his family or not and he had just had enough that night that when she was back at her house he didn't even stop inside to help clean up. He couldn't deal with everyone's bitching of his new girlfriend. He knew he'd hear it all later, which by the way he so did.

But tonight he was ….happy. It was kinda foreign to him. Sure he was always happy when he was with Tori but tonight it was on a whole new scale. Walking over to the wide window that showed right into the dining room he was able to see Tori and Hannah bending over something and laughing. Tori had put her hair up in a high pony tail that made her cheek bones stand out even more especially when she laughed. He didn't even know he was smiling but his mom saw it and she planned to tease him morosely about it later. "Yeah I like her too. I like her a lot actually" he continued to laugh to his self as he walked out into the dining room to rejoin the two giggling girls. "What's going on in here" As soon as they heard his voice they both flow to the space in between them using their bodies to shield something _Okay Fishy_ Raising an eyebrow he eyed both girls before him "What are you two up to" "Nothing" looking at each other they knew they had answer too fast but it only seemed to make them laugh harder. "Hmm interesting" taking a sip from the glass of lemonade he had just poured he looked up and then scrunched up his face at something in the distance. Tori looked back up as soon as Beck said "Is that …Jade" Both Tori and Hannah's heads made sharp turns to see if Beck was right. That's when the paper they had under their arms was lifted out of their loose grasp and before they could jump at it Beck was already looking back at them with risen brows. "MASH?" "Such unfair tactics" Tori glared at him from her seat now realizing Jade was never there and he had scared her shitless just to see the stupid paper. Beck chuckled and continued reading the MASH game while sipping more of his lemonade " I thought you could only use someone's name once "High ruling decided to change it" Looking over at Tori he gave her a knowing smile that made her really happy she was already sitting down "Hmpf" "Aww is my baby still mad at me because of the little prank I pulled" Tori rolled her eyes as she saw Beck place the paper and his glass on an end table near where he was standing and make his way over to her.

Tori's POV

On the back of her neck she could feel Beck's lips touch a spot just below her ear which made her tingle all over. Hearing the catch in her breath a smirk formed on his lips as he whispered in Tori's ear "I'd love to continue this but not in front of the little ones" Looking over at Hannah she waved to them with Beck's cocky smirk planted on her face. _Had she learned that from him are were they just born with it _She didn't have time to contemplate this new thought seeing how that's when Beck and Hannah's more Cherry (As she told her to call her ) came back to the table. With a sigh of relief and may be a bit of disappointment they all went back to talking while eating the desert Cherry brought in.

Beck's POV

-Back in the RV-

Tori was now sleeping in my arms. It was only Friday and Tori's parents were away at some business gala or something so Trina had agreed to bring over some clothes so Tori could stay the night. Seeing how Beck had let Robbie borrow his truck for some big date Rex and him had. Plus he didn't want her to go it felt too good having her in his arms. When there was a loud knock on his door he cursed wishing they would shut the fuck up. Sighing a breath of relief that Tori hadn't been woken up he smoothly released her from his hold and made his way to his locked door to see a irritated Trina with a pink bag waiting."Hey Trina. Thanks for…"not caring what he had to say Trina cut him off "If you hurt her I will hunt you down like the rabbit you are. You hear me!" "Cristal" Beck didn't revert his gaze partly because he was use to Trina and her craziness but mostly because he really meant it. "Good" With that Trina dropped the bag and made her way back to her car "OH and tell Tori I have a foot bleaching appointment tomorrow and won't be back until late" "Will do"

Back inside Tori was still fast asleep where Beck had left her with one of her covers wrapped around her "I love you Tori Vega and I don't think you know just how much"

**Author: Okay guys you asked and I gave. So what do you think and who do you think I should put with Andre?Just don't say Trina or Tori , Trina cause she's just too coocoo for me. I LOVE HER but no. Well and Tori for obvious reasons. Oh and good news I now have found my PLOT I'm sooooo happy cause I honestly had no clue where the story was going and what to write to make it somewhat different, without it. Anyway I really hope you like this chapter and review and favorite cause it makes me really happy and makes me want to write more for all my new fans :D You guys are the best thank you with love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: 911 (I repeat) ****911**

**They are canceling The Nine Lives of Chloe King and I REALLY don't want that to happen. So I come to my fans on bended knees and ask for your help. There's a petition being signed (the link can be found at the end of this page ) Please sign it if you like this show love I do. There are already 57 signatures but we need a lot more. Plus…if you sign it I will be sure to update ****three**** new chapter's for ALL my current stories in the next week. I promise all this on Alek, Emmett, AND hot hot HOT Beck. (yeah that's right, I'm not above bribery!) Please Please Please! We gotta bring back this show. Do it for smexy Alek common on SMEXY ALEK 0-0**

.com/petitions/939


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay I know it's short but that's only because I wanna give you one last chance to decide who Andre end's up with or I WILL decided **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing that belongs to this awesome show Victorious (other then this fanfic of course hehe)**

Andre's POV

Tick Tick Tick

Songs usually came so easily so why this one wasn't god if I knew. But maybe one thing was getting in the way.

Bong Bong Bong

Andre rolled his eyes knowing that spring sound anywhere. Cat still occasionally brought stuff with her parent's credit card from that magazine she showed us a few weeks ago. Not even giving her time to sit down I asked her to give me a word off the top of her head. Actually I just said "word" and her response was of course "puppy" with her signature giggle not far behind. By the time Tori and Beck had made their way to our table the only person missing was Jade.

"Word" I said looking at Tori. "Jade" she looked around looking more nervous than she had this morning, which is a stretch cause believe me she was already enough freaked out for the both of us. "Tori…." I said in my 'I know something's up cause I'm your best friend' voice. She just diverted her gaze after giving me a quick 'I'll explain later' look. Oh we'll defiantly be talking later.

**The Slap**

**Tore: I'm freaking out I tell you! FREAKING OUT!**

**Mood: Freaked**

Tori's POV

Okay so promising your sorta-kinda friend enemy, that you would do anything to help her and her ex get back together and then ending up kissing said ex would freak any person out. To top it off I had ended up staying the whole weekend and hung out with his little sister and him….that is when Beck and I weren't glued to one another. A small smile had started to spread across my face at the memory, that is until I saw the friend-enemy herself heading towards our table with her already brought HOT lunch ~gulp~ Then something squeezed my hand and when I looked over I saw a reassuring Beck by my side. He was so sweet ….and I was really gonna miss him when Jade murdered me_ "No I can't think like that. Cause whatever Beck and I have, it's so worth fighting for" _I looked over with a real smile that seemed to ease Beck of nerves I didn't even know he had. This was going to work. No, this had to work cause I love Beck and there was no way I was going to be able to hide it any more.

"Hey Jade" Beck nodded at a very fragile looking girl. As if needing to know it was okay Robbie and Rex made room for Jade to sit between them and Andre. Looking over at Andre I finally noticed how uncomfortable he looked which made me think _"He couldn't….could he"_ "I need to talk to Andre. Now" I sprang up and headed to the empty school dragging a reluctant Andre behind me. Looking back at the table I trough Beck an apologetic look. He seemed confused and clearly wanted to know what was going on. She knew she'd have to explain herself later so that there were no misunderstandings.

**Author: P.S. The show today was AMAZING and if you saw it then you probably know who I'm leaning towards for sweet-beautiful Andre **

**OH! And P.P.S. First ten wins, you can vote more than once but it has to be on a new review, and it has to be in be tomorrow cause I WILL be putting up a new one by tomorrow night (and if you don't believe me well then you'll just have to see ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Me: I'm so tired I think I'll go to sleep**

**Tori: Wait. WHAT! You can't do that you have to finish the story. I have to find out what happened with Beck. Omg what if Jade kills me.**

**Me: shoving pillow over head**

**Tori: Are you even listening? I'm gonna die Taylor. Die.**

**Me: Yeah yeah, send a post card when you get there**

**Tori: mumble about unwanted death while passing back and forth**

**Me: Frustrated that pillow isn't working I through the covers off of me and storm over to my computer "grrrr fine just shut up and I'll finish the god damn story"**

**Tori: More mumbles of death**

**Me: Throw the pillow and hit her square in the face. Shut up Tori!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this story I'd be both rich and happy. Happy= because Tori and Beck would be together by now. Rich= Well DUH I'd own this story :P**

"YOU CAN'T BE" "I CAN'T BE YOU CAN'T BE" Tori looked at me determined to get out exactly what I didn't wanna admit to myself "And I can't be what" and I was determined to distract her for as long as I could "Beck" I said while crossing my arms "Don't turn this around on me. We're talking about you" "No" "Yes" "NO" "YES" sighing I slumped down to the floor too emotionally tired to even keep up with Tori. "Fine okay. It's true I never truly got over my feelings for Jade but even with whatever's going on with you and Beck , and don't even try to deny it, she was still one of my best friends girls. There's rules about that type of thing." By now Tori was at my side with her arm around my shoulders "Well I think you should talk to Beck. One you're not gonna feel better until you do and two you know there's always more than one rule" she gave my shoulder a playful punch before getting up so she could help me get off the floor myself. "Oh no don't think you're getting out of this that easily. Sit your tiny butt down Ms. Vega; it's your turn to start explaining. Beck-you-what up." Tori didn't look too happy to sit back down and she was very reluctant in the process~sigh~ "I don't know Andre. All I know is…." Tori looked around just like she had back at the lunch table before continuing in a almost whisper "we kissed and I really really like it. God I think I love him but what if I'm not enough for him or he decides to..." Tori stopped herself from finishing her own though so I finished it for her "What if he decides to get back with Jade like he has so many times before" she turned to me with a apologetic look on her face as she nodded it in agreement. That was a though one, one I had actually been fighting with for some time now. Sometimes I really wished I had a crystal ball, hell knew it would make our lives a whole lot easier at the moment. At least we'd know if we should open up our hearts or not.

Tori's POV

After talking with Andre, I've been in kinda a funk. I didn't realize I was so afraid of Beck leaving me even though he wasn't REALLY mine, yet. What if he never really was. Taking my spare pillow from the side of my head I shoved it onto my face and tried to block out any life of the world, except this would be a whole lot easier without a sister that barged into your room for every little thing that popped into her head. It was the fifth time when she asked me to see if one of her feet were bigger than the other that I couldn't take it anymore "I don't want to Trina okay, cause I don't care. Anyway I have dinner to prepare be sure to be ready this time"

Another tiring dinner of trying to get Trina to eat what mom tells me to make ~sigh~what's new. *ding ding ding* "Trina. Get the door please" "Sorry can't little sister" Tori came out from the kitchen with soapy hands from dish water that was done yet. "And that's because…." Trina gave her a 'duh' look "Wet toe nails of course" "Of course" Tori said with a strained smile "Fine. Fine, I'll get it. With any luck it'll be the reaper ready to take me away" "Did you say something" "No Trina go back to polishing your nails"

When Tori finally got to the door she found a anxious Beck on the other side. Which was very out of character for him. Surprised to see him, she was two seconds from closing the door in his face but he caught it just in time "Can we talk" "umm" Tori looked back at her older sister who she knew was listening "Sure lets go out on the porch"

Okay truth= Tori had been avoiding Beck ever since her talk with Andre. She just couldn't get her head on straight. I mean what if he did end up with someone else, Jade or not, in the end. Could she really take the chance of possibly getting her heart broken by him. She honestly didn't know if she could heal from that and that's why she was currently pushing herself into the door frame which was the farthest she could get from Beck at the moment and still-possibly look normally. But it didn't work Beck saw right through her like he always did.

Beck's POV

Exasperated with not knowing what was going on Beck put his hand over his eyes, trying not to think about how much he wanted to grab Tori and run his lips along her neck and lips as his hands continued to roam her body at will. "Okay. Start explaining Tori. What's going on" he heard silence instead. Looking up all he saw was a very nervous Tori looking at her feet instead of at him. He didn't wanna push her but if she was gonna do this the hard way he wasn't backing down. In three strides he was in front of Tori pushing her into the door even more then she had been pushing herself into it only a moment ago "Beck" she gasped before Beck brought his lips done on hers. The kiss didn't last long and when Beck pulled away he smirked at the hungry growl that escaped from between Tori's lips. She couldn't deny that they wanted each other even if she wanted to "Explain Tori, please" he almost pleaded into her eyes. Tori leaned into Beck's open arms never wanting to leave "I'm afraid that you'll leave….partly because I don't know what we are. And what if you decided that I'm not what you want. That this isn't what you want. I don't know if I'll be okay if I let you in right now" Beck waited until Tori was finished to say anything. He stroked her chestnut brown hair soothingly urging her to continue. When he knew that she was done he finally lifted her chin and looked right into her brown eyes "This is real Tori. I'm not going anywhere …unless of course you tell me to and god I hope you don't cause that really would break my heart. I've loved you for a very long time now and I can't hide it anymore. Please don't ask me to. And for what I want us to be, that is if you want it, would you like to be my girlfriend Tori" Beck had never been so nervous about asking someone out, not even Jade. Beck wasn't prepared for what happened next and when Tori jumped up into arms they both ended up stumbling back with Beck' back ending on the porch. Tori was now straddling a very surprised and happy Beck "I would love to be your girlfriend Beck" Not sure who pulled for who first they began making out right there on the porch not caring which neighbor happened to see.

**Author: Sorry it's a little late; my friend forgot to wake me up grrr I'll get him later. I hope you liked it oh and if you don't like Jade and Andre together, TOO LATE :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Sun.

Check.

School swim suit.

Check.

Perfect Blonde hair to go with crystal blue eyes.

Check and check.

Today was going to be another perfect day for Trina Rose. With her blonde ,naturally highlighted hair and blue eyes that changed from sky blue to misty ocean blue, Trina couldn't help but be the most popular girl at her Ocean High School. Oh and she was loving every minute of it. "Trina would you go and get the rest of the boys, including your boyfriend, from the changing area." "Right away Ms. West"

Trina Rosa could do no wrong. With her looks and personality, she had every person in school either wishing they could be with her or like her. She wouldn't say she had a big head because of it but it's not like she didn't know everyone wanted her in one way or another. She was Trina Rosa and loving every second of it. At least that was how she felt until October the fourteenth in 2011. Exactly a week before her seventeenth birthday.

"_**Then Leave"**_ and just like that Trina's perfect word was chattered before her eyes. Everything she ever knew was gone in a blink, a blink she was never expecting and would do anything to take it back.

Two months had past since Trina's dad had left their 'oh-so-happy-home' for the arms of his mistress. True, he had told her how he wanted her to come with him instead of going to live in some hotel with his, soon to be ex, wife Mary Ann Rosa. Trina just didn't want to, couldn't stomach it she guessed. Instead of spending her seventeenth birthday with all her friends at a bondfire Trina ended up 'helping' her mom move them into their pent house at The Caryle, Rosewood Hotel. Sure on the outside her life was just a perfect as before, maybe even more so if you asked some of her old friends. On the inside Trina couldn't miss the little things that began to change. Mary Ann began staying out all hours of the night at clubs bringing back someone would normally end up in their new kitchen shirtless the next morning for Trina to find. This morning proved to be no different.

Looking for pop tarts in the cabnet she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. This wasn't the first time this had happened either. Seeing how Trina and her mother shared the same hair style and pertierlly looked like they could be sister more then mother and daughter, she didn't always blaim them for missing them up. But she'd had enough and had started to grow a hard shell to this treatment "I'll give you one second to let go before I turn around not only pepper spray your eyes blind but also use every self-defence move that was ever taught on Miss Congiality." The arms quickly retreated. "Good choice." Turning around Trina could see that yet again it was a women standing behind her wearing one of the hotel given robes. Letting out a sigh, Trina began to walk out the door with her pop tart and bag in toi. "She's gone and won't be coming back until you leave. So please don't be here when I get home from school. Oh and yes I'm her daughter"

Bag.

Check.

Pony Tail for two week unwashed hair.

Check.

Journal to write down new crappy invents that happen today.

Check.

Oh yeah my life is just fucking perfect now.

Everyone at school still 'acted' like everything was the same at first but more and more often people began to talk about me. Not how much they wanted to be me or wanted me anymore but how _sorry they felt for me_ and _what a mess I'll be for any new guy that comes along._ I try to ignore it but it just keeps getting louder everyday.

"Trina TrinaTrina" "What is it Caroline" the library has now become my get away but doesn't mean I don't get the occation out burst from the outside world time to time, like now. "You're never gonna believe what I just heard. Kara told me that soon told Danny that….." "Caroline. Please. The point." "Bridget saw you last night making out with some lady. Is it true." "This wasn't the first time this had happened either. Like I said before my mother and I look a lot alike and constantly get mistaken for each other. After a while you get used to it and so over it. "Is it ever true Caroline" I said as I began to walk towards the open doors leading to the hallway of Katewood High. "Well…..no…but they were so sure this time" "Their sure every time and also wrong every time." My locker was a few buildings away and since the bell wasn't gonna ring until another half hour , I still had enough time to get my matiral and still be back in time for my favorite history class of the day "Caroline we've been over this. I don't date because I don't wanna date and weigther people like that or not their just gonna have to get over it and live their own lives" "I know, it's just" Caroline started biting at her fingers "I know things have been really hard for you and of course you've changed. I just feel that this new Trina doesn't have any room for a dizzy best friend in her life and some day she' s just gonna…leave" Turning around I could see Caroline's eyes darting from side to side. She was my one true friend that I've known since I was a kid. I always knew that but never really cared, that was until everything changed at least. "Caroline we're best friends and nothing can change that" Placing my arm around her shoulder I guided us to or next class. "Soooooooo, the rumors not true then" "CAROLINE"

If your wondering what happened to her previous boyfriend, Matt, like that rest of Trina's life he quickly disappear. Which is only right I guess, I mean no perfect life- why have a perfect boyfriend. He was now with Angalean Crossman the bitch that made it clear she wanted everything that Trina every called hers and held dear. So far she was doing a pretty damn god job of it. With Scott she was instantly name most popular girl of the school, not to mention her newly blonde hair that she _swears_ happened naturally over night. Yeah right. Oh and the big kicker, she even had my dad and all his money. Yeah I didn't mention that did I, when he left he didn't just leave for some fluzzies bed nope he had to leave for the psycho mother's.

English HW.

Check.

Groceries.

Check.

Adelve for killer cramps right around the corner.

Ugh!

That's right, how could I possibly forget that while I was at the store. I no longer had a car since now I shared it with my mother and was currently waiting for the bus so I could go back to the store after dropping off my other belongs at the hotel, seeing how I was right outside when I realized this. Out of no where rain started pouring down from the sky turning my hair into a rats tail. "Ugh I hate my life" I screamed at no one in particular.

Running into the store I suddently hit something hard which was weird cause I didn't remember them putting a wall here in target. Looking up to see what was blocking my way, I found myself nose to nose with a guy I had never met in my life. He had shaggy brown hair that went perfect with his leather jacket and piercing green eyes. I would have nearly fell back on my ass if it wasn't for his protective arm that found its way around my waist without my knowledge. "You might wanna be a little more carefull" was all he said before letting my go and exiting through the sliding doors without even a single bag in toi. Suddently I was thankful for the rain.

It took me all night to get him out of my head which was for nothing it seems. Walking down stairs I waited for my 'now' normal ride from Caroline when Mr. Touchy came out of my hotel and was now standing at my side instead of were he should be which was out of what ever hole he had came out of before yesterday. "Hey guess. Getting in." Caroline said in her everyday chipper tone like there wasn't some strange guy standing right next to her, who could be possible stolking her.

"Oh didn't I tell you my cousin was moving into town" "Cousin…" I was doubt founded to say the least. Since when did Caroline have a cousin with green eyes that seemed to sparkle when they looked at you and hair that fell in just the right way against his flawless face. Nope I'd defiantly remember that cousin. Better question, why was he riding with us. "His car is in the shop , so I promised to help him out if he promised to tutor me in math. He's like a genus" "No Caroline I didn't know that" Kinda like I didn't know he existed and now wished I could go back to those days. Why did I feel like things where about to change again and if my previous experience thought me anything it's that things always get a lot worse before getting better.

Conner had turned out to be nothing but an annoying experience. He was the cliché bad boy and all the girls at school had the hot's for him. There goes another one; sitting at what had become 'our table' I had a clear view of another poor girl throwing herself at him once again only to be shot down again. What was with that guy. I mean the girl was cute with girly red hair and a slightly freckled face , it looked like she would make a nice girlfriend. Instead of taking her number he simply brushed her away and continued his lazy walk to the back where Caroline and I were sitting . Caroline was still going on about something she saw in a magazine when he finally set down. "Okay. Say it" Caroline continued to talk and I just looked at her as if Conner hadn't said anything. "It was so cute. We so have to go shopping and find that outfit cause I would look like steller in it. OH and there are so many cute things that I'm sure whatever we put you in all the guys are sure to…." "Oh so your not gonna give me shit today is that it." The only reconition I gave to the fact that I heard him at all was that I couldn't stop my eyes as they rolled but stayed in the derection of Caroline instead of her jackass of a cousin. Then out of no where Caroline stopped talking and turned to Conner herself "What are you talking about Conner" she asked being lost in her own world for the past few minutes. "I'm sure Trina knows what I'm talking about" he said never moving his gaze from my face. When Caroline turned her gaze to me, I only shrugged my shoulders and began eating my untouched lunch. It was like this every lunch hour. After seeing him shatter some girls poor heart I couldn't help but remember how it felt when I was on the receiving end of that heart break myself. I ended up telling Conner everything I never had the guts to tell Matt. Conner looked stunned at first, seeing how he had only known me for no more then a couple of hours , but then his wide surprised eyes turned into pure humor. His stupid smirk had become a constant part of my lunch hour as he waited for me to once again tell him how much of an ass he was to not even get to know any of the girls before deciding to turn them away without even a real reason.

But now I refused to take the bait and would remain cool no matter what. "I know your dieing to tell me what I did wrong. Why deprive yourself of that." He asked with his signature smirk in tack. Wearing his leather jacket, plain white shirt, and blue faded jeans ;of course she could see how anyone could get lost in those deep green eyes of his that changes with the weather. Well that is until you know him. So instead of commenting she took another bite of her burger and lifted her eye brows as if to say "maybe I do- maybe I don't. What of it" The rest of lunch was pretty quiet except for Caroline's constant rambles. Getting bored of her friends she went back to talking about whatever came to mind first "a puppy with a pink tiara…." _RING_ thank god for the bell. Trina honestly loved her friend. She did but sometimes she just didn't shut up. " Hey so about today, it's okay if we come over for my tutoring right. While Caroline's mother trusted Conner, she didn't trust Caroline would really study without the proper 'guidence' as she puts it. Seeing how Conner always gave into his baby cousin after a few persetent whines, we all knew he needed help. Trina had agreed to this arrangement because she would have to do nothing but come in every few minutes and make sure they were still going over problems while she still got paid twenty bucks an hour. Trina was currently saving all her money for something she had started planning awhile ago. "Yeah sure. Come on over after you go and pick up your bags"

3:30

I have about ten minutes to get this done. We I got home today the place was in total shams. Apparently my mother had decided to throw a 'little' party last night when I was staying over at Caroline's. The fact that she acts more like a teenage kid then me is exactly why I've made the dession to move out as soon as possible. Plently of kids, like Conner, live on their own. Honestly with my parents they would probably give me the money I need if I only asked but I absolutely refuse to do that. I will get through this on my own without any help from my immature parents.

Sweeping.

Check.

Moping.

Check.

Time.

3:38!

Rushing to put all the cleaning supplies back I was back at the door just in time to hear the chimes of our door bell ding.

"Excited to see me" it was more of a statement then a question. Wanting to slam the door in his smug face, taking a calming breath Trina opened the door wider before turning her back to Caroline and Conner. "Sorry Sherlock, but I was cleaning now if you'll excuse me I have work to do. Caroline you know where everything is."

News papers were spread all over my bed as I siffed through them while marking things that looked not far from my price range. Finding a nice place in New York had turned out harder then I imagined. I still remember the days I use to not worry about anything as if nothing could go wrong, sometimes. I use to have a red convertible and the hottest boy in school. _Matt_. Matt was so sweet at one point. Never forgot a single anerversery, never clingy but never distent either, and he never cheated or showed signs that he wanted something different…Thinking about it never makes sense cause the guy I went out with and the one who broke up with me just couldn't be the same. Because if he was, I knew I could never trust anyone again. Not with my heart.

Shaking my head free from the past I continued with my apartment search when Conner opened my door without a single knock as if he had been in there a million times before. Ignoring him, which I did best, I decided to continue with my search instead of getting a head ache. "She's hopeless, how am I suppose to teach the hopeless. Trina I'm serious. I'm gonna need your…." I felt shifting on my bed and was going to look up just when something warm brushed against my cheek "Crying doesn't become you" Crying. My hand shot up to my skin to feel the wet drops of evadience that I had in fact been crying. How did I miss that. I was saved from commenting at all when Caroline busted in already at the beginning stages of a tanram saying how her cousin was evil and mean and wanted her to fail. I finally looked up and saw that Conner was still lying on my bed, his right arm holding up his body as he looked right at me without blinking. I wanted to look away but at the same time liked looking at his color shifting eyes. At the moment they were a deep blue that matched my bedroom walls. I was really happy that Caroline was there cause I'm not quite sure what would have happened if she wasn't. "CONNER" Like that he was gone and I was once again alone in my room. This time I could focus though and ended up giving up on making any progress on the moving front. Two hours later Caroline and Conner were gone and I decided to go to bed early before my mom trotted through with one of her usual night findings.

Locking my door I could hear the keys clinking in the hallway, followed by laughter causing me to make a mental note of just how soon I had to get out of this place.

Cell phone.

Check.

Skirt to make my father happy.

Check.

Mace to make to make my mother happy.

Check.

First of the month means 'dad' day. Funny how this is the only day that I get to spend more then five minutes with either of my parents. My mom won't let me anywhere near my own father if she wasn't present these days. Somehow she convinced herself that he'll try to talk me into moving in with him, his witch of a girlfriend , and her devil spawn. Her words not mine. I swear. No wonder this was the one day I always dreaded the most.

Standing there on the newly remodeled brick porch, I had the erg to run. But then the door opened to a familiar face.

Nana, as I call her, has taken care of me for as long as I can remember. Seeing her face every morning is probably what I miss most from my old life. Her warm smile was able to make any bad day sweeter. When I was younger she even made Italian Biscotti for those really though days. She was basically the grandmother I never got the chance to know.

"Buon pomeriggio mio figlio dolce" " buon pomeriggio mi sei mancata" With a grand laugh she hged both my mother and I in one of her bear hugs. At times like this i still felt like i had a real family. But just ike that it was simply gone. "Trina, my sweet. You're finally here." Coming around the corner was the one and only Ms. Margret. The train wreck, as she's occationally refered to as well. Not far behind her was he bleach blond daughter. "Come come. I have something special planed." Ms. Margret led us all into what I once knew as the dinning room. But had been transformed into something that looked liked it was taken right off of the famous Bollywood movie set itself. With the round Inlay marble table and floor pillows it was supposed to be very trenqual. Nana wasn't a fan of her hard work being remodeled every other day but seeing how this was the only day my mother and I came around, she still ate with us. Hearing Nana and my mother snicker over Caren's shoulder made me happy to hear the sound of footsteps deasinding the stairs. "I hope everyones being nice. Mary Ann." "Jerry."

Dinner started with a mass of servers presenting us with a varity of dishes. Seeing how my father was Italian, Nana was really the only one allowed in the kitchen this only made Ms. Margret take even more advantage of these monthly dinners and her incentric habbies.

"So teoro, how is your senior year. You must be excited." "Hmm its okay" I honestly wasn't that excited about this year. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that everything i had been looking forward to last year were now gone. "I have got to say your graduation is something i cannot wait for." " Oh we must go out that day and celebrate that day for both you and Angalean." "That's okay." "No thank you" Was the first and last word the blond at the end of table spoke that night. I didn't blaim her , plus its not like we were ever on speaking turned their heads toward the bleach blonde. " Don't be rude Angalean" Rolling her emerald green eyes she turned her attentioned back to the untouched blate infront of her. The rest of the evening wasn't that aventful. Weird music, weird food, weird company. This is my new normal.

A few months later and I'm up on stage sitting among my class for the last time. Sitting the front roll I had the strongest urge to take off my cap and fling it at Conner who was currently throwing piecies of grass at back of my head because of the lack of entertainment. He was defaintly one of the things I wasn't gonna miss next Monday when New York and everything it holds is only a speck in my past. With my full scholarship to King's College, Trina Bianshi was on her way to London. About to months ago is when the acceptence letter had showed up after another monthly dinner. To say my parents were shocked wouldn't even cover their reaction, but with the scholarship they were forced to come to terms with the idea probably sooner then they would have wanted to. "Trina Bianshi" In the middle of the front ile row to could see my mother in a red wrap actually looking like a supportive parent for a change as her golden hair spilled down her narrow shoulders, to her right was my Nana with her graying locks tucked into a bun as she tried to figure out some setting on the new camera she had brought just for this day, there was also my father with a huge plastered on his face holding hands with his lovely girlfriend Caren Margret. Seeing her clapping and cheering, Trina wouldn't be surprised if they were mistaken for a happy knit family. Because for a second me they almost looked like a real family. Too bad I know the truth...

**Author's Notes: Okay guys i know this isn't a new chapter but I have these major scholarships I've been working on and I just need some advice. One of the Cat's Out of the Bag still has to be too pages longer before i can submit, just tell me which one you perfer and why. Thanks guys and I swear as soon as I'm out of this college hell! I'll be updating again. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 1

"I'm scared" "Don't be scared you'll like it there Reila" Like it, Reila didn't even know it well except what everyone kept telling her. Even with that she was still reluctant to go. " Why do I have to go. Why can't I live out my life with everyone else here." Although Reila may be the princess of their world Reila was still only a seven year old girl to young to understand al the danger she was in. At least that's what Ms. Menzy believed. Reila knew all to well what danger she was in and how severe it really was. Reila never liked to be kept in the dark ever sense she could remember and always took it upon herself to find out what was going on with the help of her best friend Lani, Lani's cousin her own annoying-over protective-cousin Josh. That's exactly what she did as soon as the adults starting acting all secretive and whrn she couldn't even get her push over parents to fess up she knew something big was up and she knew exactly what she had to do next. Id wasn't hard to convince Lani, she was always up for a good adventure. The problems bothe started with the letters c and ended with the letter s. "Ugh cousins." Reila was not looking forward to this ,sometimes she wished Josh would just learn how to go with the flow and not try to whip into high speed that went in the derect opposite derection. Josh would always complain that she only came up with "brilliantly idiotic plans." They weren't idiotic and they never got in trouble…well much."No""Oh come on Josh you haven't even thought about it" "I don't need to. All I need to know is I'm not doing it and you can't make me." Reila hated it when he said thinkgs like that more then anything and he knew it. "Oww . Luke yelled out in pain " What the heck is your problem" "Your just gonna sit here playing that stupid game while Reila is over there asking for help" "Well since I was planning on sitting here the whole day I though I might as well make myself conferrable" "So you don't even plan on kelping" Instead of answering Luke gave his cousin a small smirk and went back to the same game he had been playing for two hours straight. Sometimes Lani truly didn't understand her cousin. She wasn't about to try and figure out one of the worlds greatest mysteries now. She stormed over to Reila while grabbing her hand and the doorknob at the same time" Come on Reila we don't need these two bone heads." Right ,sur they didn't need them. For some reason Reila found that highly doubtful.

"What are you guys doing here." When Reila and Lani got to the end of the hall way heading to Reila's fathers office standing right out side was both their cousins. And boy did they look smug. Luke looked over at Lani " Isn't the point of this whole thing is for you to be quiet" Reila couldn't help but laugh. "Fine. Whatever. I'll be quiet as ong as you promise you're here to help." Josh lent off of the wall " Like we have a chose." Then he walked right into Reila's fathers office. That's where they found out what was so life threatening that her own parents thought she couldn't know. Now she was standing outside the biggest adventure of her life but that doesn't mean it was gonna be her last. "Its ok Reila we're here too." Lani, Josh, and Luke were all with her, like they've always been. Was she the luckiest girl or what. "But what if we get separated." Like I said Reila wasn't stupid she knew the odds of them all being put together again….they weren't good. Luke squeezed her hand a little tighter. " I promise we'll find each other again." " How can you be so sure" " Because I'm Luke." Luke gave Reilas one of his familiar smirks and Reila couldn't help but smile bach. " He's right no matter what we're always together. And…we'll find each other with this. Lani turned to face everyone then held up two fingures " V for victory." No one said anything for awhile. Cause no matter how cheesy and lame it might have been it stil made them feel a little opeful. " Ok" Reila held up her own two fingures then hugged her crazy friend Lani. They stayed that way until they were forced to part not knowing if it would be for the last time. Even as her eyes closed for the last time as Reila Zones she had no doubt that they would all meet once again. BUZZ! "Wake up Clare" "wo more minutes" Reila Zones was now known as Clare Johnson. After arriving on planet earth the scientist rigged their pods to the nearst place where they would be reborn. With no recollection of her former princess life now known as Clare she lived her life as the middle sister of Sarah Johnson (the older, pretty, nice one) and Rosalina Johnson (the youngest, smart, and extremely ossy one) Rosalina's actually the one tto force her awake like se has ever since she turned five and realized school started at 8 not 9 a.m. Curse her smart genes. "I said now!" The cover was pulled away for Clare's warm body. " What the hell Rosa" There standing over her bed was not only her annoying little sister but her butt face of a neighbor Jake Fisher. They've known each other sinc they we're in dippers so they're closer then her own family was. " Thank you Jake. Rosa looked over her shoulder before opening the door to leave " Buss will be here in ten minutes so haiyaku" Slare threw one of her pillows at the door just as it closed. " Stupid Japanese." Rosa was planning on taking a year aboard in Japan for eighth grade year. She could actually already be a tweighth grader …or higher but she decided to just go to a ivy league school and stay in her normal grade. Unfortunately her parents thought sisters and brothers should spend as much time together as possible. Which meant not only Rosa got to join this ivy league 'dream' school, but so did Sarah and Clare since it went to from grades sixth through twelve which fit all the Johnson girls perfectly. The only good thing that came out of this whole mess is that Jake alse got in and she's not forced to go threw this alone. Speaking of which "Was that really nexxessary" " Have you met your sister. Anyways shouldn't you be used to this by now" Jake went over to the closet where Clare kept her pladed skirt, white blows, and black coat. Ten walked over to clare placing her uniform in her hand. " That may be truebut that doesn't meant I have to like it or follow it. She slicked her head out from around the bathroom door " Pass me my tie" Jake took the black and blue stripped tie from the arm rest and threw it to her. " Thanks" " No prob" Jake sat back on Clre's obviously inmade bed. Two whole minutes went by without anyone "checking up" on Clare " And I thought Clare was supposed to be the lazy one" standing in her nave blue uniform with her hair flowing over her her shoulders in soft blonde curls was her older sister Sarah. Also the girl Jake had a major crush on ever since she saved him from drowning in the community pool back when they were ten and she was two weeks from turning thirteen. She even gave him his first mouth to mouth kiss. Too bad he didn't remember it. When ever Clare use to bring it up when they were younger and he would always get super bum and say "Where's a camera when you need it" It was one of the funniest things Clare had ever seen until she started feeling this weird ping when ever she caught him staring at her with this love sick(puke affide) look. Kind of like he was doing now. Oh and there foes the pain. This was not turning out to be a good day. " Oh yeah I….I just woke up really early" Wow he's a dweeb. He can't even talk normally to at girl that should be like a older sister to him. I mean sure she's gorgous but come on this was the girl that saw him in bunny slippers and the footy pj's to match. Clare just didn't get boys laughed her sweet innocent laugh " Well at least your dressed, unlike a certain sister of mine." Sarah liked over to the chair were Clare had stationed herself in. She had on a undershirt and and the pleaded blue skirt that was still renckled because Clare felt it was useless ironing something that would end up renckled by the end of the day. From her chair Clare could see the pink that was beginning to spread through Jake's cheaks to his ears. " Hey I'm getting there."" Yeah right in front of a guy" Sarah liikedat Jake as he moved from the bed to the farthest conner of the room where Clare kept the only books she allowed in her room. Jake was 'looking' through the titles of a few randomly flipping like he knew the covers front to back after already reading a million times. "What him" Clare asked pointing at Jake's back. Without waiting for an answer " He might as well be my brother. Didn't you change his diapers once" "CLARE" It seems Clare had push the wrong button. For some reason she didn't care all that much. "May I help you" Clare turned her face to were she was looking Jake right in the eyes. He had a Harry Potter book in mid air with a ferm glare derected at her. Sarah waited a few minutes to see what would happen next. Finally she realized the time and headed for the door. "Ok I'm gonna go to the kitchen and tell mom you'll be down in five minutes ,any longer and you'll both be dead meat" Sarah slowly closed the door peeking through a crack for a few seconds wondering if they'd ever figure it out ~sigh~

Chapter 2

"Was that necessary" "Was what necessary" Clare was innocent in her eye's, it was all Jake's fault for never telling Sarah how he felt in the first place. Besides the only feelings he should have for her are hate/love sister-brother feelings. Jeez he's known her as long as she had. Clare was really becoming steamed about this and practically stormed over to her closet to find her stupid black school shoe's. "Must you do that" After the fifth thrown shoe Jake walked behind Clare "Do what" Jake was nearly hit by another shoe, this time he grabbed Clare's arm dragging her to her feet away from the closet. Then he walked over to her bed were she had kicked her shoes off the day before after another long practice. "Here" Clare looked sheepish but took the shoes. "Would you stop looking at me like that" " I will when you tell me what's going on" "Nothing" Clare looked straight into Jake's eyes forcing herself to lie to the one person who always saw right through her. Jake was back on the foot of Clare's bed staring at her fooling with her shoes. Lacing them, unlacing them, re-lacing them again. " Your lieing" he pointed out flatly. Clare finally stuffed both laces into the back of her shoe and placed her hands on her knee's "So" Before Jake could respond Clare was already up and out the room.

Clare dashed from her room into the safety of her kitchen. " Clare what always takes you so long and wher on earth is Jake" You'd think that was Clare's mom right. "Rosa, would you take a chill pill and try to act you age for one day" " Girls stop picking on each other " Clare's mom came flowing into the kitchen looking as beautiful as ever. Clare was the only child in their family without long blonde locks. Unlike her two sister's she possessed their fathers dark black crow like hair. She normally wore down ,and unlike her father, long. "Morning mom" Clare's mom kissed each of her daughters good morning before collecting the lunches she had prepared for their lunches. Seeing one empty seat Mrs. Johnson remembered what had been missing  
>Clare where is Jake. I could have swarn I saw him this morning" "Oh hmm…fo flue" Clare stuffed her mouth even more with the fresh blue berry muffin she had picked from the middle of the table early that morning." Sorry I went to the rest room" Clare could feel Jake's eyes on her even though she refused to turn around.<br>Sp what's for lunch Mrs.J" "The usual , cesarler salads-apple juice- and walnuts" Mrs. Johnson handed Jake his lunch before looking at her watch she still wore on her wrist "Isn't it time you four get going" From above you could clearly hear slams from doors closing and then the rush of footsteps following down the stair case "There he goes again" "On the dot" " Lets go kids its already 7:45"

Its like this every morning. My dad has to be one of the most mind missing people sad really, everyday he saies " This is the day I'm finally gonna make it on time" He never does " Jeez 7"47get in the car get in the car" " Dad one day just one day I'd like to make it in time to talk to some of my friends" "I know honey,we'll try tomorrow" " Yeah that's what you said yesterday" Sarah sropped down in her seat finishing another dayly routean on time. Sarah is popular and there for has many friends that require her attention every minute of everyday. Being head cheerleader, 12 grade president, and many clubs like French and drama this is a given. While people like Clare couldn't be paided to attened a football game. There's only one thing I'm good at " Oh dad I have practice today until seven" " Okay I'll be there. Jake do you need a ride too" " Yes Mr.J. Thanks" " Are you gonna win your next race Jake" Rosa looked up from her favorite book of poems to Jake who was sitting on the other side of Clare "I'm gonna try" Clare could still see the crush that was currently in the baby stages of Rosa. She hoped it never got as bad as the one Jake so clearly had on Sarah.

"Wow" "Don't start" " I didn't even say anything" Jake looked over at Clare. He knew of Rosalina's crush mainly because Clare never let him forget it. " I'll see you at lunh. Okay" 'Okay see ya" Ring!

8:02. Well the day really has began now. I have English first. One of my favorite subjects while also being of of Clare's least favorite classes. " Hey Clare. She's late. AGAIN" "Ugh" What a pain. This is Dok, Clare's known her since grade school. Dhe has jet black hair that she constenly stricks. She resent cut it short up to her shoulders that went perfectly with her heart shape face. I.e: She constently fights off guys almost as much as Sarah.~Sigh~ "Hi kids. Hi kids" Best thing about English class is that after our old seventy year old teacher took time off you be there for his first grandchilds birth, which hopefully looks nothing like him, the corky drama teacher ended up as class one and two's sub. " Good morning Ms. Spiral" The class quickly filed into the open classroom. Ms. Spiral being new at teaching, she tending to do things more out side the box " The theater never leaves you" is often one of her favorite sayings. Its almost the end of the sumester and time for Mr. Spam to come back. Which means as well as preparing for the end of the year exit exam we're also working on endless plays like hamlet and Much Ado About Nothing Much. Now were moving on to Romeo and Juliet , Ms. Spiral's all time favorite play for all the avious reasons. But like Clare said before Ms. Spiral isn't the normal English sub and instead of acting these plays out inside the class room like every other sophomore class, this honors class tended to take things to a whole new level by traveling to open theaters are parks to perform. Clare and her class mates always liked it when they could get out of school with a legittamet excuse and plus Clare even got to play one of Shakespeare's coolest parts ever as Beatrice in Much Ado About Nothing. The new casting should be starting any day now and it had everyone on edge. "Please please please not Juliet" " What are you mumbling" Tina turned around in her front seat to clearly hear Clare repeat " Please please please not Juliet" Ting and Chris,who set on the other side of Clare, began laughing " To bad your one of the best actors in this class ,huh" Clare lifted her head just to glare at him through her slits of daggers " Yeah Clare, I've repeated told you how much the drama club is in need of a new star" " Like always you exagurate and plus they already have you Tina" " Oh that's not what I mean and you know it" "Whatever. Your nuts, I'm not listening to this anymore" Clare turned her head towards the front where Ms. Spiral had began writing all the characters names on the smart board. As Clare read she saw a few familiar characters like Paris and Lady Capulet, but some were new to her such as, Tybalt and the Friar who plays a small but important part in the play of Romeo and Juliet every part counted. One of those parts, like the governaise , was one Clare was praying for. "Okay quick now class quiet you must be quiet so we can begin to prepare properly.I have some very big exciting news to share" Ms. Spiral was facing her students waiting for their cowaperation. " Are we going on another field trip Ms. Spiral" " Oh we should go perform at the state fair that would be supper cool" "No No I'm sorry no field trips at the moment but my news is just as intresting" the class became quiet almost in antisapation for what was to come next "Well you all know of our play and hoe we're putting it on for the school. A huge groan of protest driffteted through out the class. " I know I know your not as excited as I am but I'm sure this will change your minds. It has been decided that not only will this class be performing this manificent play but so will Ms. Floral's AP English class as well. Ms. Spiral was practically bouncing up and down "Oh I'm sure you'll come to love this play with all its romantic scenes and funny diolog that takes to straight to that time and the characters heart at the time" Ms. Spiral was loss again to the class as she began dreaming of what the play would look like once on her own stage. She was also very excited seeing how this would be her first time putting on this play with a group of her students unscrapped. Chatter began again just as quickly with the various oh my gods and are you serious. Clare's hand immedently shot into the air. For some reason she just wasn't comprehending the full meaning of Ms. Spiral's words " Yes Ms. Johnson. What is it" " What exactly do you mean we'll be doing the play with both classes" Clare ignored the obvious stares turn towards her. Ms. Spiral began to look confuse her self remembering she was in a class room and not in her bath water dreaming of her favorite scene " Well Ms. Johnson, of course I believed my meaning was clear, both class will be picked to play various parts of the play Romeo and Juliet that will be performed in front of the school on a later bases. Does that answer your question at all" "Umm well yes I think so. One more question though" " Yes" " Do we have to do Romeo and Juliet" " Why Ms. Johnson Romeo and Juliet is a very blah blah blah….." Ms. Spiral continued on this way for practically the rest of class leaving everyone else with time to discuss the new changes among themselves. Clare in the far back window seat was quietly panicing as her friends continued on and on about some their own parts and what they believed the costumes should look like. Clare heard none of these she was going over every kissing scene she new to be in Romeo and Juliet. She was only up to three when she was ready to scream " I WILL NOT PLAY JULIET" instead she contanted herself until the bell rang and she could make a break for the open door. Before she got there she was stopped by Ms. Spiral's unwanted words " Oh Ms. Johnson may I speak to you before you leave today" Clare was tempted to pertend she didn't hear her and just continue to walk towards the door but instead she shooed her friends on and turned relunctingly turned around to see a very serious Ms. Spiral waiting "Ms. Spiral" Ms. Spiral parred for Clare to join her at the edge of her desk. It's supposed to be one of those new tactics that was told to use to make your students more opened to help and learning " Ms. Johnson I noticed that you asked a lot of questions about the play today" " Yes Ms. Spiral" " I also remember how well you did as Beatrice a few months ago. Have you ever thought of taking on a bigger role in our up coming play Ms. Johnson" " Oh no no . I really rather not" " Is that so, what a shame. Well you will tell me if you change your mind wont you Ms. Johnson" " Yes Ms. Spiral" " It would be such a shame for your talent to go to waist. Do think about it wont you" " I will I promise Ms. Spiral" Clare was out of there so fast she alost tripped over the stopper at the door " oh, be careful" "I'm okay. Bye Ms. Spiral Bye" Clare ran into her friends once she got to the end of the hall heading to the bridge were her next class was located. " So" " Sooooo what" Clare asked as she quickly walked past Dok, not wanting to be late for the fifth time this month. Dok pinned up her bangs with the sparklu clip she bought the other day at the mall with Clare and Tina , this way she could actually walk without the possissblity of going blind " So what di she want" " O h that. She just wanted me to try out fo the part of Juliet" Clare said this as she slid into her middle row seat. Tina was now across the room where she had been resighned to yesterday. She was told she talked too much and that the nerds in the front row would be sure to ignore her. Well the teacher didn't actually say nerds but it didn't matter that's what everyone took it as. The front seat contained Tina's least favorite things ", the nerds of all nerds, as she called them "Your gonna do it right" " No Chris are you crazy" " I really don't see what the problem is" " The problem is she doesn't wanna kiss Jak3e" "Shut up Dok before we all fave to move to the front" Dok looked at Clare, challenging her to tell her she was wrong. Clare glared back at her knowing exactly what she was intending. Clare obviously didn't feel that way for Jake. He was her best friend who was in love with one of her sisters and the other one creating his very own fan club. It was too complicated to think about any longer but ever time Clare tried to pay attention to the lesson her mind began to driffet again. Forcing herself to stay focuse she got more work done then she had that whole year. Jake wasn't more then a few classes away and every now and then Clare would hold her pencil in mid air wondering what he would have to say about the play.

Chapter 3

Archbishop Carrol High School. This was Vevia's fifth school in five months, seeing how her mother was a famous lawyer that was always requested by many people and her dad was center now apart of the representive congress that was stationed in the capital at all times. This among other things literally made it imposible for Vevia to make any real friends so she stopped trying a long time ago. But that morning when waking up, by the sun and her mothers insufferable alarm clock, she decide this school was going to be different. Starting with that she was actually gonna be graduating from this school. Wanting to start off the first day of school like any other normal teenage girl Vevia refused to get in the car if it was not her parents behind the wheel. Vevia loved Bob, he had been one of the only things that had stayed the same through out the years and now he was truly family, but that didn't change the fact that it was her parents she wanted driving her this time not their driver. This was a lot easier won then her next challenge " We are not turning off our phones" politics and their stupid phones Vevia wanted to scream " Mom you have to. Your going to talk to the person who's gonna be my principle for the next two in a half years. It would be rude if she were to notice you were speaking into your head set and not her during the tour. You wont have time to talk to the Vice-President or take a new case" "Don't be over dramatic Vivi" Vevia rolled her eyes at the use of the name her mother constently calls her even though she's told her a million times not to " Sally Vevia has a point" "But David" Mrs. Roberson huffed at her husbands response "Sally its only for a few minutes-hour tops- and she is your only daughter" " I know I know. Mr. Roberson was busy packing the lunch their cook Celvia had prepared for Vevia the day before for her first day of school. Over in the conner of the breakfast nook Vevia was busy flipping through the new school prosure to prepare properly for what happened next. Looking up Vevia saw her mom taking a seat across from her " Want you to sign up for this" Vevia looked down at the paper again to see her mom pointing to the athletic page. For the third time that morning Vevia rolled her eyes " Why" Putting on her sweetest smile, that went perfectly well with her doll like fetures and fooled her opponites ever time, Mrs. Roberson quickly stated her terms. Right way Vevia wanted to refuse but looking across the room her father could only shrug at her pleading eyes. In the end she assepted defeat with a sigh of depression "Fine" Vevia said through gritted teeth.

Vevia was now outside Archbishop Carrol High School. The brosures weren't lieing at all it really was a huge school with many awards and promise of the future. When pulling up to the front of the school the first thing Vevia noticed was a supermodel look-a-like in a gray pin skirt and red sweater. She was obviously an icy strict person from the way her eyes showed a touch of sterness at all times but her smile also let you know she really was there cause she honestly loved children and believed in them " Hello I'm Ms. Yumi" Vevia could have sworn she was going the right way, after leaving her parents at the front gate and Ms. Yumi in the entrance hallway Vevia made sure she followed her exact derections but she must have turned down the wrong hall some were cause the door she was looking for was no where among the 20's and 30's. Worse, Vevia couldn't even go to the office if she wanted to. Seeing how she had no clue how to get there either. Walking around in search of room 300 in the size of a school twice the size of any of her old once wasn't working and Vevia ended up tapping on a open class door for help."Sorry to interrupt but could someone tell me where room 300 is" The teacher looked at the girl sempenthaically " Well I don't know exactly where it is myself. Are you knew here" " Yes today is my first day" "Hmm well I'm sure one of my students can be spared from life threatening lecture for a few minutes. The room began to fill with laughter" Ms. Carol would you mine showing this new student to class please"

Ms. Carol's name was Melody and the only reason Mr. Ford let her leave is because she has the highest grade in the class and unlike a lot of her class mates she would actually come back. These characterustucs made her a frequent carier pegion for her second period French class. Melody is slim with wirer rim glasses that she immidently takes off when not in class. Her dark vrown hair fell down in waves around her olive shaped face and violet tented eye's. Vevia made a mental note how no one person should be that pretty and sooo cool and smart. While Vevia with her rooster red hair and cat like features, was very dissaticfied. She felt like she couldn't do anything with her layers of hair that surrounded a pail face and darker then night eyes. Vevia's mom constently told her she looked like a fragal porsalen doll and said she was absolutely crazy when ever she heard her lecturing her mirror as if it was it's fault that she looked so elegant. Room 300 was located in a whole other building that would taken Vevia all day to fine giving it's weird location. It was placed in the old buildings that were now in the back of the school closer to the football field. The class was speaking of the up coming Romeo and Juliet activities coming up when Mike opened the door for Melody and a cute girl he had never seen before. Vevia passed by him with barely a glance in his derection. This was a nerves habit that happened when ever she got into a new class. It was seen more as the cool all off personality that didn't take crap then anything else. This not being far off from her actual personality, Vevia never saw reason to work to change it. " This is a new student Me. Floral. Mr. Ford asked me to excort her here" "Well hello Ms….." "Ms. Roberson Vevia Roberson" Ms. Floral took Vevia hand in the middle of hers " Well its nice to have you. There should be an empty seat by Jake in the back. Jake will you raise your hand for Ms. Roberson" Vevia saw a guy laizily raise his hand in the air. He was a boy that didn't take many things seriously including the length of his floppy sandy-brown hair. His sparkling blue eyes gave away the fact that he hadn't had much sleep the night before. Probably one of the reason why he was in the back, Bebia thought as she set in empty seat on his right. Vevia wouldn't be surprised if he was the most popular boy in the tenth grade. Actually she knew he had to be from all the admiring looks and glares their table was receiving. Vevia was surprised by the way her helped her catch up on all the work including a test that was going to be given sometime this week. " So the test is Friday" " Yes this need help reading any of that. My friend Clare is always telling me how lowsy my handwriting is." Saying her name made Jake remember the weirdness from that morning. Jake decided to find her as soon as the bell rang for nutrition and then the reason behind her actions. She would most like be in the cafaliteria line tossing her salad, Jake thought when Vevia's words began to pentrate into his thoughts " Well she's right but I think this word is 'the'….right" a smart allic. Jake could tell they would get along just fine. " Ok kids, I'd like to go over one more thing before you leave. It has been decided that our class will be acting in the end of the semester play, Romeo and Juliet. Ring! " Okay details details . You'll all begiven details first thing tomorrow. Oh smile Mr. Fisher and don't forget to be nice to our new student" Jake rolled his eyes as he passed by Ms. Floral. He really didn't care about some stupid play right now, he just wanted to fine Clare. " So what is this Romeo and Juliet play actually going to be like" " I don't know but Ms. Spiral is always well known for her dramatic behavior" Vevia was following Jake as he walked to the cafeteria line, she thought this was the smartest way of not getting lost again. At the lunch line Clare was already looking for a replacement for4 the sack she had just tossed. Today's choices were between a Italin dish and some Dutch vegetain dish. Seeing how Clare couldn't pronounce the name much less make out what it was, she thought it was safest to go with the Italin table was next to the window which Clare always loved on days like the one she was having today. Yesterday Clare was looking forward to the two week break that was coming up but now before vacation started it was avious she might have to go through hell first. Slumpong into her chair next to Sok, Clare began to remember that morning in their second period class. Dok couldn't be right and so what if she was, the only reason behind it was that they were practically related and kissing your brother is just weird past nine. So of cousre Clare detested the idea . Dok could see Clare hadn't forgotten her earlier statement about Jake. Everything was always written clearly on her face. Dok started to wonder if she had gone too far. Dok was going to say something when she was cut off by someone behind her. " Hey guys, this is Wevia. She's new so she's gonna eat with us. Just take any seat. Sitting down Jake instently knew something was bugging Clare. She hadn't looked up once ,not even to see what Vevia looked like. Instead her eye's had been glued to the window the whole time "Clare what's wrong. Did something happen in first or second period" Clare let out a slight groan of disconfert. Jake looked to Dok for the answer instead " The play" "Oh" Jake didn't really see what the big deal was. Clare had been great in their last play and he was sure she do just as good in this one. " Is acting in the play really that bad" Clare looked away from the grass and trees for the first time since she set down to see one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen sitting derectly across from her. " Well, honestly. Not really but I personly prefer background parts but it doesn't seem like I'll be getting one of those.~sigh~ what about you. Are you gonna act in the play." " I don't normally act but my class is also doing this for a grade and being a transfer student means I can't afford a zero. Plus I kinda have this agreement with my mom, which includes me joining a sport among other things. And all so I don't have to be carried around like a lap dog anymore." " Ahh we all know the feeling" " Whether their senator's, lawyer's , or governor's; their all threat us the same" "I moved from Canada to France before coming here last year" Vevia turned to see a short adorable girl with blonde/white hair standing on the outside of the table "Dude where were you" Tina stuck her tongue out at Chris before taking her normal seat opposite of Dok "Our stupid math teacher kept me in. Said I can't seem to shut my mouth even sitting by ' the nerds of all nerds'" " How would have guessed with such an Angelic face" " Oh shut up and try eating your food properly Jake" Jake had stuffed a spoon full of pasta from Clare's plate into his mouth before talking to Tina. The one thing Jake actually liked about Clare being like this is that he never got hit for eating off her plate. Clare had stopped paying attention to the conversation in general not long after hearing Vevia's response to her question " So what are you gonna try out for" Dok asked " Track. I've always been pretty good at it so I thought why not" " Really Clare, Jake, and me are already on the team" " Yeah their like the captian's or something" " Again Tina, I'm the captain and he's the co captain" "You really gotta rub that in again" " Every chance I get" Clare stuck her tongue out at Jake to imfasies her point. Jake just smirked at her, he never really smiled or even laughed unless he was only around her. Jake reached up to brush away some sauce that had landed on the conner of Clare's mouth with the side of his thumb. Clare instently blushed but before Jake could say anything, fir the second time that day, Clare quickly picked up her tray and Dok's arm and disappeared " Sorry we have some umm studying to do" Dok apologetically smiled at Jake as Clare continued to yank her through the cafeteria. Jake followed them with his eyes until they were lost among the rest of the lunch madness.

" So how long have you been together" Jake was showing Vevia to her next class before he met up with Clare to go to their third period drama class with Ms. Spiral " How long has who been together" Jake was half listening to Vevia again. Vevia was beginning to reconice this face. Jake had been this way ever since Clare had disappeared at lunch leaving a mass of questions unanswered once again. Vevia could see something was going on between them, even if they still didn't know it yet " Hmm Clare and you…who else would I be talking about" " Clare and me" Jake surprised hisself with how loud his voice had got and wasn't surprised when people began turning in their derection " Theirs nothing going on , we're just friends" Jake purposely almost whispered " Are you sure about that" Vevia turned around to face Jake squarely " Are you sure" She repeated " Of course I'm sure. We're just friends. Just friends" Jake repeated more to hisself then to Vevia "Okay if you say so" Vevia turned around heading for her door again. Right before she closed the door Vevia turned her head to look at Jake once more over her shoulder " That's not what she thinks though" The door closed behind her with a hard bang that seemed to eco through out the hall.

Jake had to almost sprint to his next class just so he wasn't late. This class was all the way on the other side of the school too. Jake almost calited with Pete the class nerd/future lawyer ,who was caring a mountain of books that made it hard to tell if he had a head attached to the arms and body below them. Jake placed his arms over his head to catch his breath " You keep standing here and you're going to be late again" Jake opened his eys and instently helt the intensity of his heart speeding up all over again. Jake told himself that was only because he had just ran from one building to the next and not because of what Vevia had said " Yeah I know" Jake walked into the audotorm without saying another word and took a seat in the front between Pete and Karen instead of the back were it was hard to be seen or heard which made it an excellent place to take a afternoon nap.

Dok and Clare stared at each other wondering what had just happened. Clare continused to making failing attemps to get Jake's attention once she got to her usual seat next to Dok in the ferthtest back row Ms. Spiral allowed everyon to go. Clare didn't know what had happened but Clare could clearly see something was on Jake's mind and it was bothering him. Ms. Spiral walked into the auditorm as full of energy as she had the morning in first hour. Origanlly she was only the drama teacher until she took the subbing job to help her get her teaching cradintials. " A Midsummer Night's Dream, Hamlet, Trailu and Cressida, and The Winter's Tale. They all have one thing in common, this is the fact that they are all amazing plays written by the most moving writer our world has ever known. Ms. Spiral spoke in her theatothrical voice that cam naturally whenever she steped foot onto a stage " I f you haven't heard then let it be my pressure to inform you of this springs productionsRomeo and Juliet will be played by Ms. Floral's and, currently, my AP English class and the drama crew. Voices began to rumble through the room. Ms. Spiral quickly quieted everyone with her ear piercing whistle " I know it's quite exciting,But seeing how we have a lot of wok ahead of us we must get started this afternoon. But before we start painting I have to inform you that try outs for pacific parts will be on Friday and I do expect everyone in this room to be there ready to help those less experienced then you are. OH Don't forget we must always have fun and bring true life to the stage" Later Ms. Spiral explained the background of the play including the characters and their actions " Tonight I'd like you to think what would be your own reasoning and meaning for the actions that are taken place if you were in these people's shoes, cause in just a few days you will " You have to try out for Juliet she's perfect for you" " Tina's right,honestly I'll amit I was just joking before but now that I've actually read the skirpt I just can't see anyone else playing the part" " Is it just me or have you all forgotten that juliet's usually blonde" " Not always" Tina was finding it hard to keep up with her two track star friends " Have you even read the part of Juliet yet" " I've seen the movies, Anyway Dok I gotta go. See ya later Tina" up ahead Clare could see Jake coming to the conner of the hall and if she hurried she would be able to catch up with him before they entered their French 2 class and wouldn't be able to speak for the rest of the period unless it was in French." Hey wait up" Jake spun around dropping the script he had been looking over " OH, hey Clare" Now who's the one lieing Clare thought as she watched him completely avoid her ey's as he grabbed his papers and continued waking down the hall " Jake did I do something" " What. No why" " Well what is it then. You keep avoiding me and walking wayis it Vevia" Jake stopped both of them from entering the class by grabbing Clare's arm " What would make you say that" " Jake you've been acting weird since you showed up with her today. Do you like her or something" Jake couldn't miss the expretion that crossed over Clare's face as they stood there outside of room 10 even if he wanted to. Could Vevia be right " What about this morning Clare or this afternoon at lunch, can you tell me why you were acting so weird" " Bonjour mes efants,revien s'll te plait" Jake looked at Clare with amost pleading eyes. What did he want Clare to do, when she didn't even know what she was feeling. Knowing the time Jake finally let go of Clare's arm " I guess this will just be avoided again" Jake wanted to say out loud but couldn't get the words pass his lips. What would change if he had he wondered, Too much. Not enough. He wasn't willing to take that chance yet and ended up walking into a second class that day without Clare at his side. " Bonjour, les amis"

Thank God! This day is almost over. Vevia stopped in her tracks " ugh" she had completely forgotten her promise,that was until she saw two girls pass her in the current track suite " Why me" Contemplating her odds seemed like a good thing as the homework and new text books continued to way her down. Aevia tossed her bag near a tree at the schools opening. Running didn't seem so bad but sleeping felt a whole lot better. Vevia decided to close her eyes for 10 minutes and then check out practice.

" Vevia. Vevia" Vevia woke up mire startled then she had been in years. It took a few minutes for her to remember where she was. When her eye's finally adjusted she saw Dok and Clare standing infront of her " Vevia are you okay. We've been liking for you for over an hour" " What" jumping to her feet Vevia reached in her pocket which proved she had went way over 10 minutes into her nap, as her phone blinked 4:00pm in bright lime green numbers " Shit. I was only supposed to sleep until 3:10 okay 3:25 at the latest" " Well coack told us to liik for you. Your still coming for track practice right" Dok looked hopeful,even with that Vevia still wanted to say no even if it did burst her bubble in the process. Reluctently Vevia picked up her bag " Where exactly is the track"

The track was as huge and well kept that it looked like it belongin a college campus prshure and not a high school field. For the eighth time since she had spotted the field Vevia asked herself " What the hell am I doing here" it didn't hlp that everyone seemed to be mobbing at the speed of lightening " Maybe I should go home after all" Clare looked at Vevia knowingly. Her face reminded her of the time when she came to watch a race the summer before her 9th grade year. Seeing the current runners ability forced her to train through out the summer. In the end this caused a huge intrution on Jake's own summer plans, which at the time had resembled a pro-video game players day. He barely got set up with all his snacks before Clare bareged in declaring she was gonna make the track team and he was gonna help her. Training was long, hard, and annoying. But it paid off seeing how both Clare and Jake made the team with the two highest 800 meter runs within the try outs " It wont be that bad" Vevia liked at Clare as if she was dearanged " I'm serious" Clare and Dok had to almost drag her the rest of the way. As soon as they touched the field Coch Hunter's reador detected fresh meat and jogged over to them to great the newbie " Well this must be what all the fuss is about. How fast can you run fox" Vevia pulled her arms out of their imprioinment " Excuse me" " Your time. Your speed, Hout fast are you girl" Bebia liked to show him exactly ow fast she was as she dashed all the way home. There were two things stopping her. One being she still couldn't remember her address seeing how she had just moved. Two her ride wasn't coming until seven. So Vevia, weither she liked it or not, was stuch " I've never timed myself" Coach Hunter liked at the red head in front of him. Tiny, but so were a lot of his other girls,looking at her calves he could see strong muscle that had been develpted " Then lets fix that"

5.6. Just as he thought " Your in" Afreaking mile after two weeks was not Vevia's idea of fun and she almost hoped she would be too slow and out of shape to make anything better then a 12 minute mile " Great" she muttered before taking a swig of Gatorade " Nice job" Cough. Cough " Jeez are you trying to give me a heart attach" Vevia strained to regain her breath . Cough. But it was difficult " I'm sorry I'm sorry. You don't have to glare at me" Vevia rolled her eyes and pointed to Jake's towel around his neck. He handed it over before sitting down on the grass " So why are you here again" " Evil mom"

**Author's Notes: Okay guys i know this isn't a new chapter but I have these major scholarships I've been working on and I just need some advice. One of the Cat's Out of the Bag still has to be too pages longer before i can submit, just tell me which one you perfer and why. Thanks guys and I swear as soon as I'm out of this college hell! I'll be updating again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG**

**Tori: "May I help you" she says while looking at Taylor like she's finally flip her lid**

**Me: "They broke up! They broke up! THEY BROKE UP!" too excited I didn't see Tori roll her eyes and walk out the door of my room**

…

**Me: "Tori…"**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Victorious. If I did I wouldn't have time to write this DUH **

Beck's POV

Being with Tori was the best thing that had ever happened to me. The best things about our friendship had stayed the same. While being her boyfriend meant I could do a lot more things I had been dyeing to do, I was still happy she was my best friend who I could talk to about anything. The only thing I wish would change is that it was all some big secret that only us, our families, and Andre new about. "Tori" How could keeping us a secret be a good thing. Sure I get that she wanted to look out for Jade's feelings but at the same time I just wanted to be able to kiss my girlfriend at her fucking locker when I wanted to. It was killing me that she was bugging on this. She could be so god damn stubborn sometimes. Sadly that seemed to be another thing that made me love her even more.

I was looking through a few slap accounts when my phone rang. The caller id said it was Robbie….thinking it over I figured I had nothing else to do tonight and answered the phone. "Rob. How's it hanging." "Hey Beck you busy tonight." "Umm not really why." I tell that Robbie was looking for something by the fumbling sounds in the background of the phone. "Cat just called me. She's pet sitting for a neighbor and needs help." "Needs help pet sitting….." "No needs help fixing a broken window and old Elvis guitar" he said like it was nothing "Wait. WHAT" "It was an accident" ~sigh~ "Ok, I'm on my way. Wait Robbie" "Yeah" "Is Jade gonna be there" Too long of a pause passed by before Robbie responded for Beck to have any confidence in his next answer. "Umm….not that I know of" "Be there in ten Rob" This was gonna be a very long night.

Tori's POV

Performing in front of Shawn Quinsy was like a dream. The only thing that could have made it even better was if Beck had been there to see up on stage tonight. Tori was thinking of what Beck had said to her earlier on his way to Cat's-mothers- boss house. Apparently something's had broken and he had a feeling that Jade had something to do with it. _'Wish I was there cheering you own babe. Knock his socks off'_ Everything was so perfect but that's usually when everything turns into a nightmare.

Beck's POV

After making sure Cat and Jade was okay, I nearly left Robbie as I sped down the highway in search of the cure to my current state. 'She had to be okay. She had to be okay' I kept repeating to myself as Robbie continued to dial Tori's number. She was driving me crazy by not answering it. It wasn't until I was nearly a block away that she finally picked up. "Tor" …. "Yeah he's right here. Are you" I couldn't take it anymore "Baby are you okay" "I'm fine Beck. I just….I really need you right now" "I'm almost there. Just wait for me" "Always"

When I got to the restaurant, I jumped out of my truck and ran to her. I couldn't help myself; it's as if my body had a mind of its own. My hands were running up and down her face, her arms, before wrapping my arms all the way around her holding her so tight I wasn't sure she could breathe anymore.

Tori's POV

It was in Beck's arms that I let myself break. I was so worried. Under the counter- on stage, I couldn't stop thinking of him and if he was okay. He'd never know just how happy and realized I was to have him in front of me now. "I'm okay. I'm okay" I repeated while detailing myself from him and holding his face in my hands so I could look straight into his eyes. "Okay. I'm okay" He nodded his he slowly before he brought his own hand behind my head and his lips down on mines. It was full of lust and want like usual. But it was just as passionate while being soft, and sweet, and ….loving. He held me while stroking my back like I was the most fragile creature alive. When he finally pulled back it was as if I was in a daze. When he started chuckling I didn't know why until I heard cheering behind me. "Looks like the secrets out"

**Author's Note:**

**Okay someone refuses to stop bugging me until I apologize. So here it goes **

'**I Taylor Troeger am here by sooooooo sorry that it took so long to upload a new chapter' But I swear I can explain!**

…**..Backing away from very scary women in the corner tapping her foot**

**Tori: Their waiting**

**I know that and I'm about to tell them. ~clearing throat~ COLLEGE SUCKS! Applying nearly killed me and scholarships seriously didn't help. The only good part is getting accepted. Anyway so there's my dreary tell-ehh- take it or leave it. **

**Anyway I have all week out this week so that means, between preparing for a competition I have and senior trip fundraising, I'm gonna try my hardest to upload one chapter each night. Oh and don't think I've forgotten about Andre (oh how could I) I shall be working with him soon. And for those who didn't catch the new episode of Victorious this weekend, the reason Beck and Tori was so freaked out is because there was a pretty big earthquake that totally saved Cat's butt. Lol I said butt. Hehe sorry I took cold medicine not too long ago and at the moment I'm clearly not all here. Well I think that's all I gotta say. Talk to you guys !**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guy's next chapter is gonna have Rex in it…and I'm kinda stuck with his part. Anyone wanna give me some pointers or I don't know….even help me write his part?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Me: I can explain! I exclaim from my desk. **

**Tori: Looks over at Taylor wishing she had a mute button. Again. She didn't even have to ask, she already knew what happened. Do you ever keep your promise to them.**

**Me: But I swear it wasn't my fault. The stupid computer wouldn't even turn on until I got Cody to fix it.**

**Tori: Uh huh….and what do you have to say for yourself about other story, hmm. Tori waits for an answer as Taylor nervously looks around the room trying to avoid Tori's piercing gaze.**

**Me: Well you see what happen was…..darting pass Tori I didn't stop until I was half way down the block and as far away from Tori as I could get.**

**Tori: Rolls her eyes as she presses the play button on her remote. Writers.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, does it look like I have time to run a show. Get real!**

**P.s. Before anyone ask. I did proof read. But like a lot of readers I'm not the best speller and tend to miss things. That's why I usually have my friend do it for me. My "editor", but she's currently busy. So please stop telling me I have misspellings. Because I either:**

**1. Looked it up already and couldn't find it. Or**

**2. Looked over it on accident.**

**So I'm sorry but common on I'm trying here.**

Tori's POV

This was not good. Somehow it seemed like I was the only one that saw this. Beck, Andre, and Robbie were sitting around Beck's RV like half the school didn't just see me making out with Beck who happens to be psychopathic Jade's ex-boyfriend.

"Hello am I the only one worried here" you would think it would take them all longer then a second to answer me but it didn't.

"Yep." Beck replied while tossing the rest of his soda back. Robbie nodded and Andre simply shrugged his shoulders. "It was bond to get out sooner or later Tor."

"Yeah. Well, I still vote for later." I said while slumping into Beck's waiting embrace. He cradled me in his lap as I found comfort in his shoulder.

"Baby look at me" Beck said while lifting my shin so our eyes were meeting "I love you and I know you love me, even if you haven't said it out loud yet" I rolled my eyes at his statement but couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face "And that's all I need to know everything's going to be okay. Okay."

I nodded my head before capturing Beck's lips in our second sweet kiss of the night "Okay."

Beck's POV

After taking Robbie and Tori home I decided to hang out with my little sister for a bit. We have a lot of things in common, as people have pointed out whenever they see us together, like our high tolerance for scary movies. Watching my mom try to act as if they didn't affect her was funnier than watching Shinjin being dragged down the hall with a broken leg.

"Ehh. How do you guys watch this. I vote we watch Twilight."

"No." both Hannah and I said at the same time. This only caused my mom to slouch deeper into her seat.

"I miss Tori." she said with a pout on her face. She knew she was acting like a four year old and wasn't surprised when her two children broke out into a fit of laughter. She was actually happy, because somehow that light spirit had been brought back into her family's life. Even her husband was smiling more and she had caught him, on more than one occasion, encouraging Beck on his acting. Somehow she knew it was thanks to Tori.

Beck couldn't believe how much he missed his brunette girlfriend as well. So much so that he was actually contemplating riding back over to her house just to say goodnight, for the second time that night, when his father walked in with a huge grin on his face.

"Lucy I'm home" my dad called to my mom as he walked through the open doorway that connected to the living room.

"Hey dad" both me and my little sister said without turning our heads from the screen.

Cherry rolled her eyes at her children before getting up to kiss her very handsome husband hello.

"So what are you two watching" Alex asked the two children with their eyes glued to the screen.

"Paranormal Activity 3" they again spoke in unison.

"Oh, I've been meaning to see this" Alex then joined his children on the couch. Cherry just looked on in amusement. Her family was truly back together.

"I think I'll order pizza"

"Okay"

Tori's POV

I was not looking forward to today at all. I knew for a fact that word at gotten to Jade about the kiss, seeing how she had gotten a very disturbing pic last night of a decapitated doll with long brown hair. Just thinking about it made Tori shiver and not in a good way.

"Hey _Tor_" Tori knew that sugar coated voice anywhere.

"Jade" I was very surprised at how well I'm actually keeping my stance up. Seeing how all I wanted to do was run to my first period where at least twenty people could be a witness to anything that may happen. But seeing how it was still only 7:20 and the halls were still pretty immpity, there was no such luck. "Look Jade I know what you're gonna say."

"Oh I would love to hear this one"

"I know you heard about Beck and I, and I just wanted to tell you that I'm not with him because I want to hurt you. I'm with him because I love him." It kinda just came out but as soon as those words made their way past my lips, I knew it was true. I just wish Beck had been the first to hear me say them.

"You love him. You've only known him for what, almost a year, but you love him. I was almost with him for nearly three years Vega if anyone loves him it's me. And I will get him back" Jade nearly snarled in my face.

"Just don't forget you guys broke up for a reason. If Beck's able to find love somewhere else don't you think there might be someone else out there for you as well." Looking into those piercing blue eyes, I honestly thought Jade was about to rip my neck off with her black fingers. Instead she slammed the locker behind me at almost an ear shattering sound and then continued to stomp down the hall shoving every innocent bystander out of the way in the process.

It wasn't until after she was long gone that I finally collapsed onto the ground next to my still open bag. That's also when I heard feet running towards me. Unable to look up or even move I continued looking down at the floor in front of me.

Andrea's POV

I had got there almost at the exact same time Beck had. When we got to the door, that's when we heard Jade's sickly-sweet voice approach. I was about to open the door and rush to Tori's side, just in case Jade decided to use Tori's locker as her personal bat, when Beck stopped me. Looking up I saw his eyes were dead serious as he shook his head.

"This is something she has to do" I knew he was right but that didn't mean I stopped worrying about my girl. She's the closet thing I had to a sister and Jade started swing I would be in there in a heartbeat. Whether I had fillings for Jade or not.

When Jade finally left it was Beck you spoke first.

"Shit" The doors where swung open as Beck rushed to get to Tori's side. Sitting there on the floor she looked as if she was frozen. "Tori. Baby can you hear me." Beck and I continued to shake Tori until we finally got a reaction out of her.

"Beck." She looked up into his dark brown eyes as if seeing him for the first time.

"Hey" He had so much relief in his voice that I almost didn't recognize him. That was when I realized how much he truly loved my best friend Tori. I admit I had my doubts, of course I knew they both had a thing for each other when Tori first got here but I didn't know if he could ever love her the way I knew Tori deserved. But looking into his eyes now I knew he had more love for this one girl then he knew what to do with.

"Hey Tori" I said coming down to the ground so I could be at eye level. "You okay girl" I asked with concern in my voice.

"Yeah I think so. Just hope I looked strong then I felt"

"Don't worry you were plenty of strong. But hey I gotta go okay."

"Oh yeah okay. Catch up with you later."

Tori's POV

Looking at Andrea, I knew exactly where he was heading off to. I really hoped things worked out between them. Not for me but because I meant every word I said to Jade. I really do think there's someone out there that can make Jade as happy as I am with Beck. I just hoped she gave them half a chance when they finally came her way.

When I finally turned my attention back to Beck he was still looking straight at me. I couldn't help the smile that formed when I saw how worried he was.

"Hey." I said repeating his words from a few minutes ago.

"Hey" then slowly a smirk crept onto his face as I could tell he was remembering something. "So you love me huh."

My cheeks instantly heated up as the memory of my words replayed through my head. "I….I…." I was again lost for words with the first period bell finally rang "I gotta go to first period" I quickly got up to dart to my first period class up stairs. Even at the top of the stairs I could still hear Beck's laughter coming from the lockers. Annoyed I got out my phone before heading into my English class.

**Tori: Shut up and get to class Beckett -_-**

**Beck: Love you too Victoria ****

**Tori: _ going into my classroom now goodbye**

She'd never tell him but he made her day each time he told her he loved her.

**Author's Notes: I got really stuck on the dad at first. Oh but hey if anyone can tell me how to put captions under pictures, I'd be more than happy to show you guys what Beck's family looks like. Oh and I tried a different style so tell me what you guys think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I know …..all of my chapters are due for a new chapter by now but I have some great news! **

The last few months have been tough on fans of_The Nine Lives of Chloe King_. Nokick-ass Mai battles too look forward to. No romantic roof-top kisses betweenChloeand Alek. No heartfelt wisdom from Valentina or hilarious jokes from Paul. It's safe to suffice that _The Nine Lives of Chloe King_ has been sorely missed!

Thankfully though, after the series ended after one (incredible) season viewers took to Twitter, Facebook, email and –yes– even good old fashioned snail mail to protest. Save TNLOCK campaigns were plentiful to say the least! Well, it looks like all the diligent fan efforts have not gone to waste because a Chloe King movie may be in the works. The news was revealed at a Q&A panel at the Television Critics Association press tour.

And, thanks to , here's the exciting scoop:

"_One of the things about 'Chloe King' is we loved and are on the verge of putting a movie into development, so us, we always look at the intellectual property that we're capitalizing on and making sure there's opportunities for even more storytelling." –__Michael Riley, ABC Family President_

Nothing has been officially confirmed yet but the fact that it was even mentioned is a positive sign for _Chloe King_supporters everywhere! After all, the beloved summer series ended with a handful of mind-blowing cliffhangers so a movie would allow fans to finally have some peace of mind by learning what actually happened to Brian after Chloe gave him the Mai kiss of death and to find out if Jasmine and Valentina were still alive!

So tell me: On a scale of 1 to 10 meows, how you thrilled at the thought of a Nine Lives of Chloe King movie?

**Oh and I'm in such a good mood I might even update my Switched at Birth story today. I am soooooo sorry to my SAB fans….I've kinda been stuck on that story. BUT I have inspiration again and I'm hoping to have the next five chapters done by the time the season starts back this summer. Oh and worry Bori fans, I defiantly haven't forgotten about you.**


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

So ever have those moments when you feel if you're writing really have a voice and if you're really even cut out to be a REAL WRITER…..yeah that's how I've been feeling for the past couple of months. See and that's exactly why I haven't been writing. AT ALL. Seeing how my two best friends have been MIA, I've decided to put it here into the vast internet universe…..Idk kind of makes me feel better. To all its own. So here's what I'm going to do. Write when I feel like writing. Write cause I know there's still some fans (more like hoping) that's been itching to hear what happens next and honestly I wanna know to. This will hopefully get me out of my funk and back in the writer's spirit. Cross your fingers….

Andre's POV

Man what am I even doing, this girl is obviously seriously twisted. Not to mention what she just did to my girl Tori. Seriously who does that. Ugh but no matter how hard I try I just can't seem to forget that time I spent a lone with her. It was like a chance of a life time to see the real her. Hey almost makes you understand why Beck was always so hell bent on keeping the …..relationship. No matter how much it hurt him most of the time. So why am I here, what exactly makes me think I'm so different. Man if I could answer that I sure as hell probably wouldn't be opening this door.

There on stage was Jade ripping what was left of the standing props. Gotta feel for Luther sometimes. Slowly walking to the front, I made not to make any sudden movements. Standing in the front I knew Jade knew I was here without her making an indication of that fact. It seemed we were there for hours. Her using her newly sharpened scissors to cut into the nicely decorated moon for the freshman play. Me watching and waiting. As if she had ran out of gas, she suddenly stopped. Next thing I knew there was a clank that echoing through the redbox and Jade was slowing turning to face me. Completely defeated, she starting walking towards me but only made it to the edge of the stage before the tears started streaming down her porcelain face. With the scissors gone. The wall down. Jade just looked like a girl. A heartbroken girl. That's why I walked the few steps between us and held her, letting her know she wasn't alone. She still had me….even if I wasn't Beck.

Jade's POV

Being in rage is just that. RAGE. It's consuming and empowering. I don't like to be weak. Weakness was never an option for me. It was so hard to let Beck in, even that little bit. So how can he just leave. I can't let someone else in again. I WON'T. Yeah so maybe I was being selfish but that never stopped me before. I will get Beck back cause I know we can make it work. I know I can be everything for him if he just let me.

Tori's POV

Acting class is always so much more fun the regular classes. Too bad my schedule was a pretty regular one today. But the best part of these days are always my last two classes. Seeing how those are the ones I have with Beck. Walking to class I can't help but think of the last time I saw him. Which would be lunch. It was weird and strangely normal all at the same time. Turned out Jade left early after completely wrecking the redbox again. Not being blamed for it like last time didn't seem to make me feel any better. I could tell Andre was bothered by Jade's absents, regardless of the fake facade he tried to put on. The beauty of being his best friend. Making sure to tuck away a little reminder to ask him about this morning latter. While quickly trying to get back into the current conversation, I was again distracted by Beck's hand holding mine. I didn't hear Rex rude yet shamelessly always funny joke about his hot Northridge dates that he was now forced to bring Robbie on. I also didn't hear a single word when Cat starting in on her brother and how she caught him eating all his toe nails in the living room. Leading to her then screaming bibble and everyone in return telling her "no bibble". Everyone but me that is. Beck seemed to finally notice my lack of speak and turned to look at me with a question on his face. That is until he saw were I eyes were landing and the huge smile it at plastered on my face for the past twenty or so minutes. This only caused Beck to smirk at me before bringing me closer by enlacing our fingers and bringing them to rest on his chest where they stayed for the rest of lunch.

Just thinking about it was making me blush all over again. Walking into history everyone already knew we had a sub that was doing nothing but showing the Golden Age all day. If I was her I'd be passed out on top of my desk by now instead of trying to find the best angle in the room to watch some movie I've already seen five times already. What everyone didn't see coming was English. For some reason English teachers always seemed to be the slightly crazy of bunch no matter what school you were going to. Ms. Woodford was no exception. In fact I believe she may be my craziest English teacher yet. Usually she'd ask about Sikowitz and his resent activities. You know harmless stuff; his class rules, his study guide, his class schedule…, his phone number…., if he had any dogs at his house and if so the approximate weight and age….Okay so maybe all of them weren't so harmless. Anyway so today Ms. Woodford found out about Sikowitz girlfriend he's had for the last couple of weeks and lost it a little bit. Coming in the classroom we could see her pacing while ripping pages out of an old looking journal and mumbling nonsense like 'How could he be with someone that's not me. Me.' Until she reached in her pocket and set the pieces of paper on fire. After the fire sprinklers went off and Luther cleaned up the mess, we were informed that starting tomorrow we would have a sub while Ms. Woodford was on…sabbatical…. Anyway this all meant that today we were free seeing how no felt like subbing or finding a sub for an end of the day 30 minute class.

"I cannot believe that just happened. Can you believe that just happened"

"That was pretty wacked out" Seeing how we were the only two in our group, besides Jade, not trapped in school we decided to go to his house and hangout. Plus we really hadn't spent any time alone since the 'Jade fiasco this morning' and I was really starting to need some previously. The way he kept looking at me and held me just a little tighter than normally made me realize he was thinking the same thing.

The RV door wasn't even opened before Beck turned me around pressing me into the door with his body. His lips were on mine in a second demanding a response which I happily obliged to. A moan escaped my lips just as the doors were shoved open and then quickly locked again. Again I was pressed against the door only this time my legs were securely around Beck's waist. Just to show me just how much he want me, he dug his hips into me just a little which was enough to send a spike through me that I had never felt before. Biting my lip I forced eyes to lock with his. I lust was written all over his face but his told just how far he really wanted to go. One second I was looking into his eyes knowing I wanted everything he was willing to give and the next I was biting his lip causing him to growl. This only excited me and encouraged me when I began gyrating my hips and nibbling down his jaw. It was when I started sucking on his neck that Beck finally said something. "God you don't know how much I want you"

Pulling away and looking into his eyes I licked my lips before saying, "Probably about as much as I want you" Again growled again before taking me to his bed where he dropped me before climbing right on top beginning his own tortious decent down my neck.

Beck's POV

I had Tori's shirt off and on the floor, and god was she gorgeous, and mines was just about to join hers when a knock came from the stupid RV door.

"Ignore it" I nearly growled again. I was beginning to not even recognize myself. Capturing Tori's lips I was determine to get her in a state where she could barely comprehend anything other than the fact that she wanted me just like I've always wanted her. It almost worked to until the knocking continued only this time it was followed by my annoying sister screaming she was hungry and the car clearly indicated we were here. She also added how she expected us in the house in the next ten minutes ready to buy or make something, our pick. Rolling off of Tori, it was clear how I seriously wished my baby sister was anywhere else at the moment.

"I really wanna hate her right now" I could hear Tori giggling at my side before she was on top of me now straddling my waist. I just looked up at her as her hair cascaded around us. The smile she wore showed she was clearly amused at our current situation. Fight the urge to smile along with her; I brought my left hand up to her ear and smoothly placing her hair behind it. I finally gave in to the smile that would clearly always be there whenever she was around. Placing my hand on her cheek, I continued to look into her eyes. Less lust and more love coming from them now.

"Too bad you totally love her" Tori said while leaning into my hand. She then pecked me on the lips before quickly hoping off the bed before anything new came from it. It was right when she got to the door that she turned back to look at me still on the bed. She was already fully dressed again which didn't please me in the least.

"Coming" she asked with a slight tilt to her head. Letting me know she already knew the answer to that.

"You women completely got me wrapped around little fingers" I said to no one in particular. That didn't stop Tori's laughter from reaching my ears all the way back in the RV. Quickly placing my sneakers back on my feet, I ran to grab my girl and make her regret ever leaving my bed.

Notes: Hehe were there's some slight smutt/lemon for those who have went longing for it since the moment they read possibility of changing it to M (which I haven't completely ruled out yet) I normally don't do this but REVIEW! Tell me what you think. Are Robbie and Cat meant to be or should a fellow puppet lover come in instead. I really want to hear what you guess think and (other than my spelling) I'm more than happy AND excited to hear what you guys think.

P.s. This was fun! I think I shall be updating the next chapter sooner then you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note:

Okay I just wanna say thank you to a few people before starting this chapter. To all those who have reviewed, followed, and favorite; I just want to say THANK YOU! One more thing….umm I was reminded today of when I added a few chapters with some personal writing of mine, I added this at the bottom and that it was for scholarships but if you guys would like me to take them down now cause it just makes it more confusing I completely understand. I only ask because it was brought up by one of my readers. Let me just say this, I put it up here cause all of your opinions really mean a lot to me and I knew if I really wanted to get a honest response I would want to ask the people who know nothing more about me other than my writing. Well enough chit-chat let's get on with the chapter

Beck's POV

Pulling into the parking lot I couldn't remember the last time I was here. "This should be fun." I could hear both Hannah and Tori giggling as we opened our doors and headed inside.

Chucky Cheese was just as I remembered it; big and noisy, and the food was barely eatable, but somehow still lots of fun. After dragging up to the dance floor with Tori's help we scarf down our pizza and drinks before going to play a few games. The one thing we all agreed on was the ball pin was probably not the best idea anymore. Learning what's actually in those things kind of sucks all the fun right out of it.

By the time we were heading back to the house, we had already called home and told them we where since it was now past seven and slowly getting darker by the minute.

"You two are cute" Looking down at Tori I could see she was looking at Hannah who had fallen asleep at the booth and was now in my arms as we walked back to the car. Sifting Hannah my arms I'm able to use my free arm around Tori's waist and pull her closer.

"So are you"

Tori's POV

I don't think I've ever seen Beck as happy as he's been lately. Even his family, I had only seen them on a few occasions before Beck and I started dating and things always seemed to be a little tense. I'm beginning to wonder how much that had to do with the person he was seeing instead of his study choses and moving out. I know that's not nice of me to think but honestly it's hard when with things so good right now. Sliding my hand across the arm rest I take Beck's free hand into mine. Lacing our fingers I lay my head against his shoulder and wait until he tells me we're back to open my eyes again.

Laying there I can smell Beck's cologne and it's intoxicating. Somehow it smells like AX and walking into Hollister combined with an almost woody smell mixed in. I use always catch this when we were just friends and even back then it had me almost hypnotized at times but it never compared to what I was feeling right now. Turning my head I now had my lips on the crook of Beck's neck. I can hear a soft moan escape as I begin to kiss farther down.

"Babe what are you doing" his voice was already husky. Noticing this himself he tries to clear his throat before trying again. "You are going to get us into trouble" Before he could stop me I began to lightly nibble on his ear. This caused his breath to catch as he was stopped at a red light. Switching hands on the steering wheel; he took his free hand and used it to rake his hair back out of his face. "Tori..please" I knew he was right but that didn't mean I had to be happy about it. So I went back to my previous position on Beck's shoulder but I guess he caught site of my face cause next thing I knew I could hear Beck chuckling before he placed his arm around me again, pulling me into him more.

A could of seconds passed before he said anything. I was actually almost asleep when I heard Beck's say "Never knew you wanted me so much." It was only soft enough so that Hannah wouldn't hear it in the back but it still rang clear in my ears. Rolling my eyes I muttered "Maybe you need to start paying closer attention." Slightly looking up at Beck it was clear that my quick response was a small shock to him. His shock quickly turned into a smirk though. "Oh trust me. I will."

It took us nearly half an hour to get back to the house with the traffic of LA. Once we got there Hannah was still knocked out and I wasn't doing too well myself. I kind of felt bad for Beck as he cared his little sister in while nearly dragging me under his right arm as well.

Beck's POV

Caring in Hannah and Tori made me feel like I already had a family of my own and honestly it didn't feel too bad. It was way too early to tell Tori, are anyone for that matter, but I plan to marry this girl someday. I can honestly say I know what it feels like to be head over hills in love now. Placing Tori on the couch I went to put Hannah in bed before heading back out to take Tori home. But on the way back down stairs I ran into my mom who told me that she had already talked to Tori's parents who said it was okay for her to spend the night since school was out tomorrow anyway.

Walking back to Tori I could see she had already curled herself into a ball. Which I had learned in the last few weeks meant she was more than ready to go to sleep. Not wanting to wake her I decided to pick her up bride style and carry her out to the RV so we could both get some much needed sleep.

After taking off my shirt and pants, I got into bed with Tori who instantly curled up to my side using me as her make-shift pillow instead of the ones that were already there. Stroking her hair back I again wonder how I got so lucky. I'd probably never know the answer to that but I did know I was never letting this girl out of my arms. She was mine and I planned on keeping it that way.

Note:

Did it feel like that was the end? Don't cry don't cry. I wouldn't do that to you….well not yet anyways. I think I've said it before this will at least be 15 chapters and we only officially have eight. Well now nine. Important part is we have a very long way to go. I'm actually starting on the next chapter now before this idea I have goes right out the window. Oh and before I forget REVIEW. Even tell me a few of your favorite things about the show and I'll see how much I can incorporate in this idea I have for the story. Oh and I might have another question for you guys but for now I'll see if I can decide for myself. Anyways until next time JA NE!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

So ever have those moments when you feel if you're writing really has a voice and if you're really even cut out to be a REAL WRITER…..yeah that's how I've been feeling for the past couple of months. See and that's exactly why I haven't been writing. AT ALL. Seeing how my two best friends have been MIA, I've decided to put it here into the vast internet universe…..Idk kind of makes me feel better. To all its own. So here's what I'm going to do. Write when I feel like writing. Write cause I know there's still some fans (more like hoping) that's been itching to hear what happens next and honestly I wanna know to. This will hopefully get me out of my funk and back in the writer's spirit. Cross your fingers….

Disclaimer:

Do I own Victorious….hmm lets see did Tori and Beck ever get together in the show, NOPE! I do not own Victorious because I just couldn't be that cruel.

Andre's POV

Man what am I even doing, this girl is obviously seriously twisted. Not to mention what she just did to my girl Tori. Seriously who does that. Ugh but no matter how hard I try I just can't seem to forget that time I spent a lone with her. It was like a chance of a life time to see the real her. Hey almost makes you understand why Beck was always so hell bent on keeping the …..relationship. No matter how much it hurt him most of the time. So why am I here, what exactly makes me think I'm so different. Man if I could answer that I sure as hell probably wouldn't be opening this door.

There on stage was Jade ripping what was left of the standing props. Gotta feel for Luther sometimes. Slowly walking to the front, I made not to make any sudden movements. Standing in the front I knew Jade knew I was here without her making an indication of that fact. It seemed we were there for hours. Her using her newly sharpened scissors to cut into the nicely decorated moon for the freshman play. Me watching and waiting. As if she had ran out of gas, she suddenly stopped. Next thing I knew there was a clank that echoing through the redbox and Jade was slowing turning to face me. Completely defeated, she starting walking towards me but only made it to the edge of the stage before the tears started streaming down her porcelain face. With the scissors gone. The wall down. Jade just looked like a girl. A heartbroken girl. That's why I walked the few steps between us and held her, letting her know she wasn't alone. She still had me….even if I wasn't Beck.

Jade's POV

Being in rage is just that. RAGE. It's consuming and empowering. I don't like to be weak. Weakness was never an option for me. It was so hard to let Beck in, even that little bit. So how can he just leave. I can't let someone else in again. I WON'T. Yeah so maybe I was being selfish but that never stopped me before. I will get Beck back cause I know we can make it work. I know I can be everything for him if he just let me.

Tori's POV

Acting class is always so much more fun the regular classes. Too bad my schedule was a pretty regular one today. But the best part of these days are always my last two classes. Seeing how those are the ones I have with Beck. Walking to class I can't help but think of the last time I saw him. Which would be lunch. It was weird and strangely normal all at the same time. Turned out Jade left early after completely wrecking the redbox again. Not being blamed for it like last time didn't seem to make me feel any better. I could tell Andre was bothered by Jade's absents, regardless of the fake facade he tried to put on. The beauty of being his best friend. Making sure to tuck away a little reminder to ask him about this morning latter. While quickly trying to get back into the current conversation, I was again distracted by Beck's hand holding mine. I didn't hear Rex rude yet shamelessly always funny joke about his hot Northridge dates that he was now forced to bring Robbie on. I also didn't hear a single word when Cat starting in on her brother and how she caught him eating all his toe nails in the living room. Leading to her then screaming bibble and everyone in return telling her "no bibble". Everyone but me that is. Beck seemed to finally notice my lack of speak and turned to look at me with a question on his face. That is until he saw were I eyes were landing and the huge smile it at plastered on my face for the past twenty or so minutes. This only caused Beck to smirk at me before bringing me closer by enlacing our fingers and bringing them to rest on his chest where they stayed for the rest of lunch.

Just thinking about it was making me blush all over again. Walking into history everyone already knew we had a sub that was doing nothing but showing the Golden Age all day. If I was her I'd be passed out on top of my desk by now instead of trying to find the best angle in the room to watch some movie I've already seen five times already. What everyone didn't see coming was English. For some reason English teachers always seemed to be the slightly crazy of bunch no matter what school you were going to. Ms. Woodford was no exception. In fact I believe she may be my craziest English teacher yet. Usually she'd ask about Sikowitz and his resent activities. You know harmless stuff; his class rules, his study guide, his class schedule…, his phone number…., if he had any dogs at his house and if so the approximate weight and age….Okay so maybe all of them weren't so harmless. Anyway so today Ms. Woodford found out about Sikowitz girlfriend he's had for the last couple of weeks and lost it a little bit. Coming in the classroom we could see her pacing while ripping pages out of an old looking journal and mumbling nonsense like 'How could he be with someone that's not me. Me.' Until she reached in her pocket and set the pieces of paper on fire. After the fire sprinklers went off and Luther cleaned up the mess, we were informed that starting tomorrow we would have a sub while Ms. Woodford was on…sabbatical…. Anyway this all meant that today we were free seeing how no felt like subbing or finding a sub for an end of the day 30 minute class.

"I cannot believe that just happened. Can you believe that just happened"

"That was pretty wacked out" Seeing how we were the only two in our group, besides Jade, not trapped in school we decided to go to his house and hangout. Plus we really hadn't spent any time alone since the 'Jade fiasco this morning' and I was really starting to need some previously. The way he kept looking at me and held me just a little tighter than normally made me realize he was thinking the same thing.

The RV door wasn't even opened before Beck turned me around pressing me into the door with his body. His lips were on mine in a second demanding a response which I happily obliged to. A moan escaped my lips just as the doors were shoved open and then quickly locked again. Again I was pressed against the door only this time my legs were securely around Beck's waist. Just to show me just how much he want me, he dug his hips into me just a little which was enough to send a spike through me that I had never felt before. Biting my lip I forced eyes to lock with his. I lust was written all over his face but his told just how far he really wanted to go. One second I was looking into his eyes knowing I wanted everything he was willing to give and the next I was biting his lip causing him to growl. This only excited me and encouraged me when I began gyrating my hips and nibbling down his jaw. It was when I started sucking on his neck that Beck finally said something. "God you don't know how much I want you"

Pulling away and looking into his eyes I licked my lips before saying, "Probably about as much as I want you" Again growled again before taking me to his bed where he dropped me before climbing right on top beginning his own tortious decent down my neck.

Beck's POV

I had Tori's shirt off and on the floor, and god was she gorgeous, and mines was just about to join hers when a knock came from the stupid RV door.

"Ignore it" I nearly growled again. I was beginning to not even recognize myself. Capturing Tori's lips I was determine to get her in a state where she could barely comprehend anything other than the fact that she wanted me just like I've always wanted her. It almost worked to until the knocking continued only this time it was followed by my annoying sister screaming she was hungry and the car clearly indicated we were here. She also added how she expected us in the house in the next ten minutes ready to buy or make something, our pick. Rolling off of Tori, it was clear how I seriously wished my baby sister was anywhere else at the moment.

"I really wanna hate her right now" I could hear Tori giggling at my side before she was on top of me now straddling my waist. I just looked up at her as her hair cascaded around us. The smile she wore showed she was clearly amused at our current situation. Fighting the urge to smile along with her; I brought my left hand up to her ear and smoothly placing her hair behind it. I finally gave in to the smile that would clearly always be there whenever she was around. Placing my hand on her cheek, I continued to look into her eyes. Less lust and more love coming from them now.

"Too bad you totally love her" Tori said while leaning into my hand. She then pecked me on the lips before quickly hoping off the bed before anything new came from it. It was right when she got to the door that she turned back to look at me still on the bed. She was already fully dressed again which didn't please me in the least.

"Coming" she asked with a slight tilt to her head. Letting me know she already knew the answer to that.

"You women completely got me wrapped around little fingers" I said to no one in particular. That didn't stop Tori's laughter from reaching my ears all the way back in the RV. Quickly placing my sneakers back on my feet, I ran to grab my girl and make her regret ever leaving my bed.

Notes: Hehe well there's some slight smutt/lemon for those who have went longing for it since the moment they read that there was a possibility of I might be changing this to M (which I haven't completely ruled out yet) I normally don't do this but REVIEW! Tell me what you think. Are Robbie and Cat meant to be or should a fellow puppet lover come in instead. I really want to hear what you guess think and (other than my spelling) I'm more than happy AND excited to hear what you guys think.

P.s. This was fun! I think I shall be updating the next chapter sooner then you think!


End file.
